To Belong
by Aearon
Summary: A single gull has set the siren's call against the Prince of Mirkwood. A single oath has bound the elf to stay. Are words enough to hold sway over the sea, or will it take the strength of a father to save the son.
1. Questions

_Hello everybody, _

_This is a repost of the same story I was working on before. Unfortunately as I was trying to fix it thanks to the blessed editing skills of my beta, Lailonniel, I messed up the entire story and reposting it was a must. But the upside is that the story is new and improved in the sense of formatting and grammer, with a few bonus tweaks as well! To all those who have been loyal up to ch. 20, please be patient, the end is far closer than you think. For those who are new and reading this for the first time, I can only hope that you enjoy this as much asI have enjoyed writing it._

_Aearon_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything save for the characters of my own making. Legolas, his adar and friends,and the whole of Middle-Earth,belong to one of the greatest authors of all time and I am merely borrowing them._

* * *

He had tried everything, from holding his hands tightly over his ears to squeezing his eyes shut. He had even tried holding his breath, but that had only resulted in a slight case of dizziness and had left him gasping for the needed air. He had counted backwards from one hundred and even contemplated doing it from one thousand, but decided that it was ultimately a waste of time. 

Sleep was useless because it led to dreams that only made it worse. She called to him like a lover, yet she hurt him more deeply than any arrow could. His body ached, his heart ached, and even his soul ached. Throwing the covers off, the youngest prince of Mirkwood sighed in frustration as he prepared himself for yet another sleepless night. He rose to his feet and began to pace the length of the room

Running his fingers through his hair, he frowned as he found himself standing before the window of his room. He sighed and leaned back against the wall. How many countless nights had he found himself at this window, his eyes forever searching the star filled sky for a solution to the endless plaguing of the call of the sea? Deep down he knew the only rest he would find lay beyond that which tormented him...Valinor. An uncharacteristic growl formed in his throat as he let his head fall a little too harshly against the wall. He closed his eyes.

He was tired. He hadn't expected the longing to creep up on him so swiftly. He had been a fool to assume he would be able to resist. He was not sure how much more he could take, and he almost found himself regretting his promise to remain until his mortal friends had breathed their last. Opening his eyes, he ran a hand across his brow and decided that maybe a walk in the cool night air would do him good.

As he dressed himself and braided his hair in warrior plaits, he let his mind wander and began to assess his current situation.Many months had passed since the fall of Sauron, and the world of men had begun the slow process of rebuilding what had been damaged. At long last, Gondor had her rightful king. The heir of Isildur had reclaimed that which was his and had brought peace to the land. What was left of the army of Mordor had scattered and was leaderless. The orcs had taken to hiding in the ruins of shadowed lands and the defeated men had returned to their native lands.

Aragorn would soon be married to Arwen, the Evenstar of his people and now the future queen of men. He briefly wondered if she regretted her choice, but quickly dismissed the notion. She had made her choice with no remorse and had that which her heart desired.

Frodo and the other Hobbits would soon return to the shire. A small smile graced his features as he thought of the dear little ones being surrounded by the throng of men and Elves that bowed down to them. They were heroes, and although not warriors to begin with, they had proven themselves worthy of the title if not more. Gimli had made it known that he too would return to his home, only to return with help to rebuild the city properly as only a dwarf could. Gandalf was, as always, cryptic about his whereabouts and plans for the future, but he had a feeling that the Istar would soon depart these lands as well. Every day more left for the undying lands. Sighing heavily, he quickly decided that was a path of thought best left alone.

As his mind wandered away from thoughts of future, he suddenly found that his feet had carried him to stand beside the white tree of Gondor. A symbol of hope. Looking over the tree, the wood-elf sighed. He placed his hand against the trunk and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let his heart take his mind to home. Home. How he missed the forest of his birth, his friends, and his older brothers as well. But mostly, he longed for his father.

He shook his head and blinked back the single tear that threatened to fall in fear that once he started he may not stop. He needed his _adar_ more than ever as the sea longing had begun to threaten his waking moments because of his refusal to sleep. Questions began to plague his thoughts. Would his _adar_ be proud? Would the mighty king see his son's deeds as great? Would his father's guidance help him? But mostly, would his _adar_ be able to stop the hurt that threatened to destroy his very soul?

And that in itself was the greatest threat that Legolas felt...the very destruction of his soul. Legolas settled himself on one of the benches and leaned back as the lack of sleep finally claimed him, and he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Across the land, over the raging rivers, beyond the vast plains of Rohan, and far from the beauty of Lorien, a lone elf stood at the end of what was once a forest plagued by shadows and darkened by an evil that was no more. He watched with the eyes of a leader, an ageless king who had too long fought the battle between darkness and light to be at ease so quickly. In his heart he knew the south of his forest had been purged of the evil of Dol Guldur, but still an air of cautiousness and distrust surrounded him. 

His people, although grieved by their losses, still rejoiced at reclaiming the woods, and rumors of the destruction of the One Ring began to fill the ears and hearts of all. Even the trees themselves seemed cautious, yet at the same time at ease. The Forest would repair itself in time, and, with the help of the elves, would return to its splendor.

Mirkwood was no more in the wake of battle before it was born Eryn Lasgalen. King Thranduil opened his eyes to the new day, but his heart was weary and heavy with grief and an unknown ache that nearly brought tears to his eyes. Yes, his two eldest sons were alive and for the most part unscathed; it was the fear of what had befallen his youngest son that had plagued his nights with questions and worry. Did Legolas still live? Was he still the vibrant young Elf who, even into adulthood, had carried the spark of youth? Would his son return unscathed, or would he return a warrior hardened by unspeakable battles?

The king let out a breath that he was unaware he was holding. In his father's heart, he knew that his youngest son still lived, but until the king held him in his arms, he would be unable to release his concerns.


	2. Hope

The sun had slowly begun to make her presence known as the last stars of evening faded with the coming of dawn. The sounds of morning began to fill the air as men and beasts awoke to the new day. Among those to awaken with the sun was the newly crowned king of Men. Aragorn had dressed early and found that he had need of the cool morning air. What he had not expected was to see his long time friend asleep outside.

_My dear friend_, thought Aragorn as he quietly approached the sleeping prince, _Why is it you torment yourself in solitude? Do you think me so blind, so caught up in my own destiny that I have not seen your suffering?_

And of course he did. Everyone did. For as hard as Legolas tried to be ever cheerful and full of spirit in front of those he called his friends, the spark of life that had once filled his eyes had dulled. Even Gimli had commented on the change he had seen in the Elf. Aragorn smiled slightly as he remembered the conversation a few days back...

* * *

"Fix him"

Startled by the sudden command from his grizzly companion, Aragorn could only tilt his head and look at the Dwarf in confusion.

"Fix who?"

At this question, the Dwarf glared hard at the man before him, and Aragorn found himself thankful that the Dwarf was unarmed because if Gimli had been armed, he was quite certain that he would be the shortest reigning king in history.

"The Elf you blasted Human. He is sick...something vexes him and he shrugs it off whenever I speak of it to him." Silencing the man before he could speak, Gimli held up his hand. "Aragorn, I know nothing of Elves and their ailments; for all I have been told they do not know sickness, and I have seen the look of pain and not understanding enough in his eyes to know that death will forever haunt him." Gimli sighed heavily and let his eyes wander to the window. " But something haunts the Elf and it is only his foolish pride that keeps him from asking for help. So I ask you...Can you fix him?"

Aragorn could only close his eyes and bow his head. He knew what ailed the Elf, and he was even more aware that he had no cure for his friend. This fact cut him deeply. It was this that led him to beg his foster father for some unknown cure. Lord Elrond only shook his head and gave Aragorn a look he knew all to well from childhood. It was a look that spoke volumes. Legolas' only cure lay far beyond the sea...far beyond mortal reach.

"I cannot cure him, Gimli. Not even the most skilled healers of Middle-earth can heal his heart."

Gimli, being a Dwarf and therefore a very stubborn and willful being, stood to his full height. And although Aragorn was still much taller, the Dwarf was still a menacing sight. And if not for the situation, it might be amusing to see a Dwarf so heated over the care and health of an Elf. Again, Aragorn found himself thankful for the lack of weapons near at hand, and vaguely wondered if he could still rule should he be cut down at the knees. Shaking the image away, he only caught the tail end of Gimli's ranting.

"...Will not stand idly by and watch the Elf waste away. How is it that the sea can be so deadly to our friend?"

Placing his hands on the Dwarf's shoulders, Aragorn looked Gimli in the eyes with a very determined glare of his own. "I do not have all the answers to your questions, my friend. And I find Legolas' situation to be as hard to accept as you." Squeezing the shoulders of the Dwarf with determination, he continued, "But I do know that even if we cannot take away his pain we will not abandon him...we will not let him lose hope."

And with this last thought, the Dwarf sat down in defeat, only to be joined by the former ranger as they both contemplated what could be done to save the Elf who had been a rock for them to anchor to during the worst battles and times of despair.

* * *

Aragorn knelt before Legolas and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair from the Elf's pale face, but the once mighty ranger found that he could not bring himself to touch his friend. He sighed in despair. He had failed the one being who had meant more to him than a crown of gold. He had not only failed a friend, but a brother. How could he face the Elf with this knowledge? The hands of the king are the hands of a healer indeed. Anger crept into the ranger's face, and he once again refused to be king. The price was far too great.

_Too little, Too late_, a voice seemed to whisper. Sighing once again, Aragorn could only watch his friend. Gimli was right...in front of their very eyes the Elf that lay before him was fading.

He finally reached down and brushed the lock of hair from Legolas' face, tucking it behind the Elf's delicate pointed ear. He held his friend's cheek in his trembling hand, closed his eyes, and began silently pleading with whoever would listen. Bringing his forehead to touch Legolas', Aragorn pledged an oath to the Elf in front of him.

_I will do whatever I must, mellon nin...gwador nin...just please do not fade from my sight. We will face this together._


	3. Choice

He was aware of Aragorn's presence the moment the man knelt before him, and yet he could not bring himself to face his heart's brother just yet. There was a small amount of comfort to be had in the silence of his friend's presence, and Legolas was loath to let it go just yet.

The two friends had yet to speak of what had occurred, and Legolas knew that despite his best efforts to hold his torment inside, Aragorn was not so easily fooled.

Truth be told, he slightly feared this man before him. Not in the sense that Aragorn would physically wound him, Legolas knew better than that. What he feared was what he would find in the eyes that he knew had watched him keenly since Legolas had first heard the cry of the gulls. Would he find contempt or even ridicule? _No it will be worse, _the Elf thought distastefully, _I will see pity. _And even at his lowest point, Legolas would not tolerate being pitied.

So it was when he felt the closeness of his dearest friend and the familiarity of the hands across his cheek that Legolas had to hold his breath for fear of letting go of the façade. He was not ready to do this. It took every ounce of control he possessed not to push Aragorn away and run as far as he could.

Aragorn knew that Legolas was no longer sleeping; he knew it the moment he pressed their foreheads together, and felt the lithe form before him tense as tight as a bowstring. He waited patiently for the Elf to open his eyes and stop the pretense of slumber. Normally he would pester Legolas with endless questions, but this time he would bide his time and let his friend come to him.

He knew his time was up, and that he could no longer feign sleep. Legolas slowly opened his eyes, and found that he was gazing into the steel gray eyes of his heart's brother. And brothers they were, not by blood, but by choice. The eyes that held Legolas' gaze held no hint of pity, but contained traces of sadness, regret, and the ever present spark of determination.

Aragorn smoothed the stray hairs from his friend's face as if it were the most natural course of action. In the deep blue eyes before Aragorn, he saw a mass of emotions so strong that he thought he would drown in their depths. Each emotion cast such a different shadow across the Elf's face, and Aragorn wanted to weep for him. The glassy depths of those eyes raged as powerfully as the very sea that tormented him.

And for a time no words were offered as Legolas took the only comfort at hand. How he wished in this one moment the earth would swallow him whole and release him from what he knew was to come. If only to be saved from the humiliation of admitting defeat, and to be spared the sorrow that was to come the moment the words were spoken. Despite his reluctance, it was moments such as these that Legolas treasured the bond that he had formed with the man before him. He had watched Estel the child grow to be Aragorn the man, and he had seen him go from the self-exiled ranger to the King who would finally claim his birthright. And it was in this moment that Legolas knew his vow was right, and he would be true to his word no matter what the cost. He would see his friend through to the end.

The Prince of Mirkwood knew this being before him well; they had endured so much together in the years since their friendship began. _But this time_, Legolas thought, _This time I am alone. He cannot aid me and I will not burden him.   
_   
Legolas began to pull away, but the hand on his neck tightened its hold, and the king's gaze seemed to harden even more in its determination. Aragorn would not let his friend go. And he did not just mean here and now; no the former ranger meant forever.

As if Legolas had read his friend's mind, he spoke his first words of the day.

"Let me go." The edge of defeat that crept into his voice was heartbreaking, and ignoring the wince of pain from his captive, Aragorn only tightened his hold. Only backing away slightly, his hands traveled to hold his immortal companion by the shoulders. Aragorn closed his eyes.

"I cannot let you go, _mellon nin_." A small smile that did not quite reach the Elf's eyes was the only answer Aragorn received.

"You do not just speak of this moment, Estel. As always you wear your heart on your sleeve, _mellon nin_, and your eyes betray what your words do not. I promise I am not going to fade before your eyes." The use of his childhood name brought the king back to himself as he reluctantly released his friend and sat beside him. _But you are_, he thought, his heart heavy.

Aragorn sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time this week alone. He now had his chance to speak with Legolas about that which caused his friend great pain, but his voice had failed him and the words he had rehearsed a thousand times seemed to slip from his mind. So he hung his head as if ashamed by his inability, and spoke softly in Sindarin. "Tell me what to do, Legolas. Please."

"What makes you think you can do anything, Aragorn? What is done is done. We cannot change the course we have taken. Nor would I choose to." Legolas' silent acceptance of his fate, a fate that seemed cruel and undeserved, only angered Aragorn further, and, with more resentment than he meant, Aragorn snapped at the Elf.

"Why? You heard her warning just as I did. Why would you choose this? How can you just accept this as if it was meant to be? I had not thought you so weak, Elf!" He spat this last word out as if it were a curse. He was furious, not with his friend, well a little bit, but he could not be idle while his friend succumbed to the sea.

"Think you so little of me, Human?" With this Legolas stood up, keeping his back to his friend so the man would not see his pained expression. "I bear this burden on my own because it is mine and mine alone. Yes, I heard the warning that was given to me. And we both know we thought she foretold of my death." Turning to face Aragorn, the Elf's face was a blank mask, completely devoid of the multitude of emotions he felt raging inside. "Think you so little of me that I would abandon you when you needed me most to save my own skin."

Aragorn would not back down under the powerful gaze of the prince, and truly it was a gaze to make Legolas' sire proud. An angry Legolas was easier to handle than a sullen Legolas, and when push came to shove the ranger was not exactly known for his even temper.

So with as much determination, the king stood before his friend, his own steely gaze enough to make even the bravest warrior flinch. "Why not, Legolas? It is what you expect me to do now. Walk away from you and leave you to your own torment. How long until your inner turmoil soon becomes too much? How long before...before I lose you to your accursed pride and foolishness.

* * *

As the morning progressed, a small crowd gathered to watch the argument between the Elf and the king. Each wondered what was being said, for everything had been spoken in the language of the Elves. The guards had slowly begun to wonder if they should restrain the Elf. For even though he fought just as hard as any of them to end the reign of Sauron's terror, he was still one of the Firstborn, and they did not truly trust that which they did not understand. But neither the king nor the prince took any notice of the people around them. They were far too busy with their own inner turmoil to see that they were both afraid of the same thing...losing the other.

* * *

Legolas could take no more; he would not be this man's burden. And he was struck with the horrible truth that if he could not face his best friend, how could he ever hope to return home and answer what he was sure would be the same questions from his kin. But more importantly, how could he face his father?

Legolas began to walk away, without answering the other man's questions, for he was now acutely aware of the gathering of people around them and the wary glances they cast upon him. Whatever they thought him capable of, they had no idea of what was taking place. So with pleading eyes, he turned once more to his friend, and begged with his whole being for Aragorn to understand.

As if sensing the reason behind the sudden change, Aragorn did the only sensible thing. He grabbed the reluctant Elf by the arm and dragged him back toward his halls, ignoring the questioning looks of those they passed by. And what a pair they made. Aragorn looking like a parent about to scold his wayward child, and Legolas not looking anywhere near the millennia of his true age, but in fact, he equally played the part of the child.

"Why can you not let me help you?" Aragorn asked, as they made their way through the halls and into the king's study. With this, he turned to face the Elf, who looked as if he were about to flee, and forcibly sat the Elf down and pulled up a chair before him.

Legolas, for his part, looked everywhere but at his friend. The anger that had fueled him on earlier had somewhat abated in the plea for a more private place to speak. But once again Aragorn proved to be the more dominant of the two, and he placed a hand under Legolas' chin, forcing the prince to face him.

"Do not expect me to turn away from you _mellon nin_. Whether you would have it or not, I am here for you. For as long as this body draws breath, I will always be here for you." Once again Legolas found his gaze drawn to the eyes of his dearest friend, and in them he still found no pity. He let the comfort of this man's presence wash over him once again. He inhaled deeply before answering.

"I cannot allow myself to become your burden, Aragorn. I meant what I said when I told you I made my choice. And it is mine to live with no matter what toll it takes. I would do it again, _gwador nin_." Legolas tried to lower his head, but Aragorn was adamant.

"You could never be a burden Legolas –"

His sentence was cut short but a curt reply.

"I have no need of your pity then." And there was a spark of defiance now in the brilliant eyes of the prince.

"And I would never assume to pity you...help you as best I can, yes, but pity, never. You have my friendship and my love, Legolas, brother of my heart. Please do not turn me away. Speak to me as we once did." Aragorn let go of his chin and held his friend's gaze. "I know I cannot take away that which torments you day and night. I wish I could shoulder this burden for you. Do not shut me out. Let me be the one to help you while you still stray far from home. You need not do this alone."

This time Legolas did hang his head as the tears he had fought so hard to keep at bay refused to be held any longer. Deep in his heart, Legolas knew that Aragorn was right. He did not need to be alone...he chose to be. And it hurt. At times, it cut so deep into his heart that Legolas thought he would bleed to death. But each time he opened his mouth to speak, he choked on the lump that had formed in his throat.

Aragorn was unsure of what to do as he watched the proud shoulders of his friend shake with unreleased tears. He leaned forward and hung his head, for he too held back tears of sorrow. He felt as if Legolas still did not understand. He was broken out of his silent thoughts by a sentence so simple, and yet so powerful in meaning.

"I cannot do this alone." Legolas' hands covering his face muffled it, but Aragorn had clearly heard the words, and replied with as much vehemence as he could. "Legolas, you are not alone."

And with this final statement the Prince of Mirkwood allowed himself to be gathered into the embrace of the King of Gondor, and the tears once held in check ran freely as great sobs wracked his lithe form with shudders so great they threatened to bring the two friends to their knees. And all the king could do was hold his friend and whisper words of comfort until the tears ran dry, and Legolas fell into a fitful sleep. Even then all Aragorn could do was place a kiss upon the top of Legolas' head, stroke the sleeping Elf's hair, and pray once again for help.


	4. Temptation

Aragorn sighed as he carried his friend from his study and down the corridor to his own chamber. He knew it would have been twice as easy to take Legolas to his own guest chamber, but the man was taking his new responsibility of seeing to Legolas' comfort seriously.

He had decided as he held the trembling Elf earlier, when his tears ran freely and his body finely gave into exhaustion, that he would give up his own room so Legolas would have the undisturbed sleep that he so desperately needed. It was the least he could do since he could not follow his heart and be by his friend's side throughout the day.

They had already been disturbed twice since he had dragged Legolas into his study. Affairs of the kingdom would not be put aside for the comfort of one Elf, and once again Aragorn cursed being king and not the ranger that still dominated most of his being.

And so it was, Aragorn found himself carrying his dearest friend to the only sanctuary he had to offer, and he gave explicit orders to the guards that stood before the door that under no circumstances was anyone to enter his bedroom besides the king himself. With that said, Aragorn began the task of making his friend as comfortable as he could.

As he pulled the covers up over the Elf, he could not help but smile at the sight before him. How young Legolas looked in this moment, not a care or worry etched in his flawless skin.

He could not stop himself from once again brushing the golden locks away from the Elf's pale face and brushing a tender kiss against Legolas' forehead. The Elf murmured quietly in his sleep and rolled to the side. Aragorn chuckled as the word _Ada _slipped from his friend's lips, only adding to the illusion of youth.

Quietly, the king made his way toward the door and frowned. He sighed. He had no choice but to go, for the advisors had come and had made it known that his presence was needed. So it was with a heavy heart that Aragorn spared one last look at Legolas. It was time to begin the tedious day that lay before him.

Leaning his head against the frame of the door, the king of Men sighed, stepped back, and shut away his sleeping friend.

* * *

_The familiar sounds of the forest canopy filled his ears, as both bird and wind stirred the leaves. Words of the forest whispered through the air as the trees sang out their songs in voices both ancient and new. _

_Legolas knew these songs and words of life well, for being an Elf of the woodland realm he was forever in tune with the voices of his beloved trees. They spoke often of the seemingly endless summer days when the sun would bathe them in warmth. They gave praise to the water that dwelled deep beneath their roots, giving them life. They gave voice to long memories filled with joy, and at the same time, a sorrow for the times gone by. _

_Closing his eyes, Legolas breathed in the pure scent of the woods and was ever thankful for its presence. He walked through the trees with pride, and a sparkle was set in his eyes as he smiled at the saplings that would one day grow to be great oaks. _

_He stopped before a tree that was well known to him, one that he had spent many days climbing in his youth. Its low branches even welcomed him now, and with a smile that seemed to go on_ _forever, he offered words of praise and thanks to the oak before him, and ran his hand almost fondly over the rough bark. In this moment, he knew that his heart would forever belong to the forest of his birth, and he could never fathom leaving it. _

_He had set his mind to climbing this tree when a shadow swiftly moved behind him, and a feminine laughter could be heard throughout the dense forest. He turned to face where the shadow had disappeared and began to walk toward the spot, when again he heard the soft laughter and the movement that came from behind him. _

_There was mischief in the laughter that seemed to surround him all at once, and no matter where he turned, the creature that had disturbed his peaceful musing was always one step ahead of him. _

_He wanted to turn away from the nymph that seemed to haunt him, he wanted to return to his great oak and climb to the very top, but he was compelled by some unknown force to follow this being that eluded him. _

_Her laughter brought chills down his spine, and his heartbeat seemed to quicken with anticipation. She was playing with him, never letting him see enough of her, but always allowing him to hear her laughter as she let him further from the tree of his childhood toward some unknown destination._

_Legolas was getting closer to his unseen maiden; he knew this for her laughter was closer and was drowning out the sounds of the forest. He needed to speak with her...more importantly he needed to touch her. _

_"Wait!" Legolas cried out, his hand reaching as if to caress her, but the elusive creature would not be so easily taken. _

_"Come away with me," she replied, still using the trees to hide her identity. "You are so close to me." she beckoned him with a soft voice. And then the laughter returned as she eluded his grasp once more. _

_Legolas was by now beyond intrigued with his mystery maiden. He had lost all thought of the trees, and his ears seemed to become deaf to their cries of warning and sorrow. He had only one thought now; to follow this creature that led him away from the forest._

_And almost as soon as the game had begun, all was quiet. He had come to the edge of the forest and the end of his chase. There was no sound of the leaves in the wind, nor the fresh scent of the woods to soothe him. There was no maiden before him either; the laughter was gone and the sweet voice that had called to him had become silent._

_What lay before him was a sight that both awakened something deep within him and frightened him. He wanted to turn and run to the trees, to become lost in the dense forest and hide away like an elfling, but he could not take his eyes from the vision before him. _

_He felt the arms encircle his waist long before he heard her presence. He was lost the vast and endless cerulean view before him. It sparkled with the illusion of silver lined waves in the golden sun above it. The gentle lapping of the waves upon the pure white sands compelled him onward, but the hands around him momentarily stayed his movement._

_"Will you come with me now?" The voice of his captor asked. The maiden seductively moved to face him, her hands never leaving his body. He shivered at her touch, but never once did his eyes leave the view before him. She smiled almost secretively as her hand sought out his, and she began to lead him to his end. _

_His gaze finally wandered to the being before him, and he stared at her in wonder. Her hair was waist-length and the color of the brilliant sun; it fell in waves and framed the delicate features of her face. Her skin was as pale as the fine sand beneath his feet and as smooth as the inside of a shell. Her lips were full and inviting, and he longed to kiss them. She smiled a little, as if sensing his thoughts, and tilted her head ever so slightly. _

_Legolas let his eyes travel over her body as a new hunger began to form deep within him. Her tiny waist begged to be held, and he yearned to press the fragile form closer. _

_The unknown vision's perfectly rounded breast heaved beneath the thin fabric that hid them. He continued his perusal of her as she led him astray. The temptation before him dulled his senses to the approaching doom, and he followed her closer to the sea._

_He brought his gaze back to her face and was startled by the intensity of her gaze. The depths of blue that swirled in her eyes were lined with silver streaks, and he felt himself getting lost in them completely. _

_Legolas wanted her with a need that threatened to drown him, and in her eyes he saw the same desire. He was no stranger to the pleasures of flesh, but the intensity of the situation was almost too much for him. Had he been more aware of that which was before him, he would have realized the significance of the attraction. He was captivated not only by the beauty before him, but also by all that was around him. _

_They had reached the edge of the waves, and he felt the cool salt water lapping at his bare feet. He only briefly turned away from his love to face the vast ocean, and he was struck by the similarity between the two of them. _

_The sea-nymph reached for him once again, and in a bold move, she leaned upward and pressed her lips against his. He hesitated briefly, before sealing his fate. His arms encircled her waist as the need to feel her overwhelmed him; he marveled at how well her body molded against his, as if she was made for him. _

_His tongue gently sought to deepen the kiss as he ran the tip along the edge of her lips; the soft sigh that met his ears was almost enough to drown out the sweet haunting melody of the waters around them. The kiss swiftly went from exploring and tender to urgent and passionate. _

_Legolas let her guide them down to the sand below them and they lay in the gentle surf, the salty water seeping through their clothing, the added weight only enticing him further. _

_The need for air came swiftly, and they briefly paused their kiss. He searched her eyes longingly as he pushed the wet locks from her face. It slightly unnerved him at the possessive look she gave him; she wanted to own him and there was no love in her demands._

_Once again she took control, and taking a fistful of his damp hair, she brought him down for another kiss. Her body arched up toward his, electing a deep groan from the Elf. His hands began to move as if by their own will, the wet garment that covered his maiden doing nothing to hide her assets and only arousing him more. _

_The water naiad's hands moved down his body sensually as she sought access to Legolas' pale skin. She toyed with the edge of his tunic before slipping her hands beneath the drenched fabric , and splaying her hands across his taut stomach. He shivered at her touch and shut his eyes as he drew away from her. _

_"Who are you?" he breathed out heavily. His heart was beating so rapidly that he thought it would burst.   
_   
_She kissed and nipped the side of his neck, and with a breathy moan of her own, she brought her mouth close to his ear, "You know who I am Legolas." She ran her tongue along the edge of his ear and tugged the tip firmly. He shuddered both at her words and intimate touch. She removed her hands from his skin and he sighed. She sensed his hesitation, but was too close to having her way now to stop. _

_Untying the laces of his tunic, she urged him to remove the offending article of clothing. He allowed her this small advance, and as much as he wanted nothing more than to bury him self deep within her, Legolas was becoming less pliant. _

_She was losing him and she knew it, so she reversed their positions and straddled his hips; she looked down upon her captive and licked her lips hungrily. He seemed to glow in the light that streamed around him, the waves now caressing his bare skin. _

_"Why do you deny me?" she asked as she leaned forward to kiss her way down his chest, her hands once again splayed over his stomach as she massaged the firm muscles beneath her fingers._

_He trembled under her as she explored his skin. She sat up abruptly and smiled almost victoriously at him, and with a seductive tilt of her head, she let the straps of her dress fall from her shoulders, exposing her pale breasts. Legolas sucked in a breath and watched her without shame. She guided his hands toward her and placed them against her skin. The sea-nymph closed her eyes as he lightly massaged them, running a thumb over the nipple that pebbled at his touch; she was claiming him again, both body and soul. _

_She reached down the top of his breeches and ran a finger along the inside, smirking as he shivered. As quickly as she began to pull him back into her seduction, her touch awakened him once more, and his hands pulled at her wrists before she could untie the lacing and free his aching member._

_He implored her with his eyes as he held her gaze. "Why do you torment me?" he begged to know. _

_The wind began to pick up as she glared down at him; she knew in this moment she would not have him now, and her patience had all but worn thin. Pressing her body once again closer to his, she ground her hips against his and bit down upon his lower lip. He hissed between his gritted teeth at the sensation of pleasure and pain. _

_The once clear sky filled with dark clouds as a tempest blew in from the sea. The wind whipped around them dangerously as lightening flashed both in the sky and in her eyes. "You cannot fight me forever. I will have you as I have had those who came before you!" She raked her nails down his chest leaving red marks that swelled before his very eyes. _

_As angry as her glare was, Legolas' once passion filled eyes glared back in defiance. He pushed the angry naiad off his soaked body and backed away from her and the angry waves that threatened to pull him to sea with its currents. "You will not have me! I will fight you as I have done before."_

_She laughed, and the sea seemed to respond with waves that swelled in triumph. Her eyes stared at his half naked form, and her hands ran seductively along the fullness of her breast. "Everyday I come closer to possessing you, Firstborn. But you are welcome to try." _

_Legolas stood before her, anguish briefly flashing across his face before the emotionless mask fell into place. She stepped forward and he stepped toward her unconsciously; she smiled and once again her laughter filled the air as the shrill cry of the gulls joined her voice. It was this that brought him around, and with less dignity than he would have cared for, he turned to face the warm welcoming site of his forest, and ran toward it with the sea-nymph's laughter filling his ears as she pursued him._

_There at the edge of the forest was his savior. Her chestnut brown hair was intricately woven in tiny braids that fell to her waist, and her smile was warm and friendly as she sought not to seduce him, but protect him. The deep green color of her eyes shone in the sun that enveloped the forest he was so close to. She held her arms open to him, just as the branches of the oak tree had done earlier. Her garments draped over her skin tightly, clinging as the moss does to bark. If the sea-nymph was the beauty of the ocean that tormented him, this being was a vision of the forest. _

_The naiad haunted him with a fierce possessiveness, but the forest-nymph worshiped him with pure adoration. _

_Legolas fell to his knees before his forest maiden as he reached the sanctuary of the trees; she wrapped her arms protectively around him, and whispered soothing words of the forest to him as he pressed his face to her breast. "Hush now child...," she called to him "...For here you are safe." _

_And so it was that the forest and the sea came to meet in the form of two maidens, each the embodiment of that which they came to represent._

_Gentle hands stroked the back of his head when he shuddered, and the laughter of the sea-nymph had now become the angry cries of the birds that haunted him. The dryad held him tighter as the naiad stepped closer. "You cannot have him," she defiantly called out. _

_To which the maiden of the sea replied, "And you cannot keep him."_

* * *

_   
_Legolas awoke with a start, this last statement gripping him tightly in its clutches. He had dreamed of the sea before, but never like this. It seemed too real to him. A light sheen of sweat clung to him as he gasped for breath. 

The unfamiliar room he awoke in did nothing to ease his mind from the unsettling dream. He looked wildly around for an escape. His last conscious thought was taking with Aragorn. Legolas could only assume that in an attempt to bring comfort, his friend had brought him to his own chambers. _Aragorn meant well_, he mused as he finally took in his surroundings.

He found his gaze moving to the open balcony doors, and he cursed slightly when he saw that it was well past midday. He knew that he had not been sleeping well, and he shuddered at how long the dream had kept him in mortal slumber. For he knew full well that he had not awakened from walking the path of Elven reverie. He was swiftly losing himself, and this did not set well at all with him.

He ran a hand over his face before getting out of bed. He stretched his muscles as he made his way toward the open air. The warm rays of the sun embraced him as shadows danced in the light breeze.

_'And you cannot keep him.'_ The voice of the sea nymph ran through his head. He could still smell the salt in the air; still hear the cries of ocean. What was worse though was that he could still feel her body pressed tightly against his.

He needed to go, for he was still too close to the sea. The Elf knew in his heart what he had to do. He would either face his fears or go mad. Legolas had to return home. He could only hope that the forest would yield the comfort he so sorely needed.


	5. Solace

Two days had passed since the dream had come to him, and in those two days he had done everything he could to make himself scarce. Aragorn had offered his support and it was welcomed, but he still could not bring himself to seek the man out.

It was his pride, foolish as it was, that prevented him from seeking anyone out. Legolas was set in his ways, and it was his belief that his affliction was his alone to bear. He should have known that his luck would run out.

* * *

Legolas sought solitude in the royal gardens; he breathed in the fresh scent of flowers and imagined the good he could do with this bit of earth that had become overgrown with neglect. He thought of the foliage he could bring to the city of stone, the breath of life that was needed after so much death.

Ivy clung to the garden walls and crept up the sides of the buildings; weeds had grown to almost knee high, and they were as dense as a tiny forest. The flowers that did bloom in the strange plot before him added color to the dark mosses that spread over the ground, and dried leaves and decay swept over the path in the gentle breeze that flowed.

He could not stop the smile that spread across his face. This was just what he needed, to be close to nature, Human contact was nice...but this, this was perfect.

Brushing a few dried leaves and dirt from a bench, Legolas sat down with a sigh of relief; he felt bad avoiding his dearest friend as he had been. However, Aragorn had seen him at his lowest point, and the proud Elf was not sure that he could withstand another break down in the man's arms. He had refused a ride earlier with the twin sons of Elrond, even though he knew that they might better understand his plight, but he was not ready to share.

Even Gimli had attempted to gain Legolas' company with an offer to see the sights of the city, but he had declined once again. He had ignored the brief look of hurt that flashed across his unlikely companions face, but he could not ignore the tight- lipped response that came from the dwarf...

* * *

Legolas had done well today, two meals skipped and one left to go. He had decided that he would ride out today, alone as usual. Part of him was tempted to find someone to join him, but a bigger part of him desired the solitude.

Arod would be company enough for the time being. Nevertheless, luck was not on his side, as he sensed the Dwarf's approach before he even rounded the corner. Gimli was not known for his stealth, but even with the warning of the coming Dwarf, Legolas had not the means, nor the opportunity to escape.

With a great intake of breath, the Elf prepared himself for what was coming.

"There you are, you blasted Elf. Is the company of men so bad that you prefer the stink of the stables?" Gimli had come to fully face the Elf, and he was not happy with what he saw. Legolas looked worn out, for dark circles had formed under his eyes, and they seemed somewhat duller. The Dwarf wondered if the Elf had slept at all since the end of the war.

The lack of meals had shown somewhat as well, for the already slender Elf seemed slimmer. "You have missed two meals again today. Perhaps I was right to tell Aragorn that your delicate Elven stomach could not handle the cooking of Men."

Legolas had yet to even reply with a, and this disturbed the Dwarf. Gimli was persistent though, and he was determined to get a response from his friend, even when the Elf turned away from him to continue tending the horse.

"Come, laddie. I find that I have need of a walk and perhaps a pint of ale. Your company has been much sought after these days, and we have had little chance to talk. A hot meal and a night on the town is just what you need." The Dwarf's tone was hopeful, and Legolas knew that he was worried for his welfare, but the Elf was beyond tired and was somewhat irritable. He was in no mood for his stout friend's antics.

"Perhaps what I am in need of is to be left alone, Master Dwarf. If it was company that I sought, then I would find it in someone who was better able to ride a horse on his own." He had still to face Gimli, and he knew that his tone was curt. He wanted to apologize for his rudeness, but could not bring himself to care at the moment. He just wanted to be alone. He heard the sharp intake of breath, and knew that if he turned around, he would be faced with a very angry Dwarf.

And angry he was. Gimli stood to his full height and narrowed his eyes. He knew Legolas suffered, but he did not understand this need of solitude, and quite frankly, he was tired of this sullen being that had claimed his once vibrant friend.

"Be careful what you wish for, Elf, lest you find yourself truly alone in the end." With that said, Gimli left. If had he turned around to see Legolas or even if had he waited for a response, he would have heard the soft spoken reply, and would have seen the Elf cling to his only source of warmth, Arod. "Don't go."

But it was too late. Gimli had left, and Legolas was still too proud to seek him out.

* * *

So here it was that the Elf found himself alone once more, and once more it was by choice.

He had not seen Gimli since the stable incident, and he was not sure he wanted to anyway. He found himself thinking on the Dwarf's parting words.

Is that what he wanted? Did he want to be left alone to fade away with time? Was he prepared for the long road of solitude that was set before him? How long could he continue to push everyone away before they just gave up?

He did not want them to give up...in truth he really was not aware of what it was that he wanted. And the dream of two nights ago had proved just how torn he was. Legolas leaned forward, his head between his knees, and his hands locked beyond his neck.

So lost in thought and self-loathing, Legolas did not hear the soft footfall that approached him, nor did he sense the presence of another. The figure frowned at him from were they stood; the mortal before him looked knowingly down upon him, and could not stop the tear of empathy that slid down the fair cheek.

To suffer thus seemed justly unfair, and that he should seek to be so alone when he was among so many who cared seemed folly. With another quiet step toward the ailing prince, the being made their presence known.

"Why do you only seek to torment yourself further, my darling prince, when so many would lay down their lives before yours to spare you harm?" It was the soft-spoken Sindarin that brought Legolas out of his silent brooding, and brought him to gaze upon the beauty of his people. Arwen stood before him, no less radiant than if she still bore the light of the Elves. Mortal she may be, but nothing about her had dimmed with her new life.

Keeping with the language of his people, Legolas replied, "Some things are meant to be dealt with when one is alone, Arwen."

She gave him that knowing smile she possessed, and she raised an eyebrow as she deliberately sat down beside him. "And will you deny me your company as well?" She waited patiently for him to weigh his options, although she had no intention of leaving him alone, nor did she intend to let him skip another meal this day. Whether by his own will or by being dragged kicking and screaming, her companion would no longer be allowed his solitude in peace.

As if sensing the futileness in sending this stubborn elleth away, Legolas shook his head in slight amusement. "And if I said yes would you flee from me?" The shake of her head was all the answer he needed, and it actually made him laugh a little. "No, I thought not. It makes me wonder if Aragorn truly understands what he has gotten himself into."

Arwen gently swatted at his arm and mock glared at him. "If you are alluding to my being stubborn, dear prince, then perhaps you should rethink your accusation, and consider the source." _Good_, she thought. At least he smiled. Perhaps it did not quite reach his eyes, but it was a start. She looked at the wild garden before them and found her way to get him to open up to her.

"I cannot wait to see what life you bring to this place. It may never be my home of late, but I believe we can make it a place of beauty given time and care." Her gaze wandered back to him, and she studied the figure that sat next to her with a healer's eye. She had spent enough time watching her father and grandmother work that she could see the change in the Elf. He seemed somewhat diminished in the light of the sun, and it hurt her to think of this being that had brought such light and joy to those around him, being left alone to his fate.

He nodded in response, but his mind was thinking of the other things that had plagued him of late. He now had the company he wanted, and it was up to him to use it as he needed. He knew she was waiting for him to open up, but he also understood that she would wait, not for long mind you, but maybe long enough for him to gather the courage to speak.

Like Aragorn, Arwen's temper could rival his own. Legolas had no desire to be on the receiving end of one of her tongue lashings. Two older brothers had given her an edge. She would not walk away, and he had no desire to stay in this garden all night with the stubborn elleth.

"Given time, even the most shadowed places can be brought into the light. Just the simplest gesture of kindness can bring what is needed to see it through. So I ask again, my darling prince, why do you seek solitude when your heart craves to be among those you have come to cherish?"

Arwen had been the sister he had never known, he cherished each moment with her and had found her to often be a comfort when he was troubled. Though Legolas was a few years older than her, he had frequently sought her when he needed someone, yet he found he could no longer face her and open himself to her compassion.

But the future Queen of Gondor would not allow him even the smallest moment of self-doubt or pity. She placed a finger beneath his chin, and gently brought his face round to better see his features. He tried ever so valiantly to keep up the façade of being content for her, but she would not be so easily fooled.

"Would you believe that I know not what to say...that I have not yet the voice to speak of what ails me, for truly I have yet to understand this darkness myself?" His eyes spoke things that his power of speech could not. They spoke of many sleepless nights, of days spent in solitude that tore his very heart. They shone with unshed tears so courageously kept at bay, but mostly they gave view to his soul, and it broke Arwen's heart to see the deep seeded torment that dwelled in his depths.

She took his hand into her much more delicate one, and ran her fingers softly over his palm. She felt the calluses that formed from the use of his bow, and the roughness that came from many years of defending a realm against the darkness that threatened to claim it. She traced the outline of his fingers with her own, as she thought of the cruelty they had defeated. The time for peace had come, and one who so deserved to relish in the peacefulness of this new age had been denied.

He watched her with a guarded expression, not sure of what was expected of him in this moment, but he enjoyed the tranquility of the quiet gesture. He closed his eyes and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. This was what he needed, the quiet comfort that she offered. No forced words between them. In this moment, she asked not for him to voice his pain, but just to take what she had to give, as simple as it was.

A time for talking would come, but for now, Legolas needed only to let Arwen's soft touch bring him the solace he craved.


	6. Cruelty

They sat in silence until the sun had begun to fade and the first stars of the night shone through the thin veil of twilight. A chill wind blew through the garden causing tiny tornadoes of dried leaves to crackle in the air and the rusted gate to creak on its hinges. The small creatures that dwelled in the thick vegetation began to sing the songs of night as the shadows danced in the moonlight.

Darkness crept upon the two that sat as still as stone, but no words were uttered to break the charms of the coming night. She had done what she had set out to do, and although she was far from done with this wayward prince, Arwen had set the stage for the up coming scene. It was now up to Legolas to rise above his innermost fears and to finish the part he was to play. For good or bad, Arwen would see this through; she had no doubt that Legolas would remain among them for many years to come. He was stronger than he thought, and though he would forever remain tainted by the need to sail, the young Elf would endure as long as those he loved surrounded him.

He just needed to realize that it was not wrong for him to seek out his friends and to share this part of him. The sea calling was not normally ignored by those who were afflicted; most traveled to the distant shores almost immediately upon its awakening. For although Elves were creatures of light and hope, they were prone to grief and its effect could be deadly. Looking at Legolas now, Arwen could see the traces of grief left by the price of his despair. In his effort to spare those he loved from the burden of his grief, he had only managed to create a distance between them that was born out of anger. The young Elf's rejection of his friends had hurt them, and seeing him fade in solitude only made it worse.

She trailed a finger down the side of his face, her deep brown eyes boring into his seemingly endless blue. Her gentle touch turned into a caress as her hand cupped his cheek, and he leaned into it. The warmth seemed to spread through him as she continued the gesture, a smile forming upon her flawless face as she drew him close to place a chaste kiss upon his brow. There was nothing intimate in this moment, but anyone who passed would have thought them lovers. So tender was this act between them, but it was the look they shared that gave all meaning. The evening meal had already begun, and this time two were missing instead of one, but at this moment it was not important. Bringing Legolas out of his melancholy was what mattered.

"More often than not, the choices we make are always laced with sorrow. Sometimes in order to truly find happiness one must give up something in order to gain." She had broken the silence, this small speech breathed against his forehead. Leaning back to once again glance at her woodland kin, Arwen continued.

"Do not let the shadow hold sway over your heart, Legolas. Do not deny this world your light because you grieve deeply for that which is not lost. Though the sea holds power over your heart, the forest has not abandoned you, my dear friend. Do not abandon hope."

These words brought a slight blush to his face as he was brought back to thoughts of his dream: the two maidens warring over his very soul, one with comfort and one with temptation. "I fear that I may not be strong enough to find my way home. My path is hidden from my sight, and what I do see only confuses me more."

He looked into her eyes, and silently begged Arwen to tell him what to do, to break his oath and go, or to stay and be forever tormented by that which he denied. She brushed a strand of hair from his face and shook her head.

"I do not hold the answers you seek, for they lie within your own heart, Legolas. Only you can decide which path you will take." She smiled at him, her eyes filled with warmth, and took his hand once more. "You need never fear losing your way home, for what your mind cannot see, your heart will always guide you to where you truly belong." With this said, she placed a hand over his heart. "The sea will always be with you now, but it can only control you if you let it. Do not dread that which has already come to pass. You can no more undo the cry of the gull, than I can hope to be what I once was."

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears...tears not for herself, but for him. He looked at her with concern and when the tear began its descent down her pale cheek, he gently brushed it away with his thumb.

"Do not weep for me, Arwen, for although my heart is torn, I will not let this path I tread bring me to my doom." He sighed and pulled his hand away. She looked at him sadly, for she knew that his words were only meant to comfort her and not himself. She watched him and nodded as if understanding what had yet to be voiced.

"You will return to the forest of your birth soon." Though it would cause great sadness and he would be sorely missed, Arwen knew in her heart that his was the best course of action he could take. What he could not hope to find within these walls of stone, in a world of men who knew nothing of what he felt, perhaps he could gain in the woodland realm.

She made note of the fact that he had yet to answer her and of the look of pain and uncertainty that flashed across his face. "Your _adar_ will be greatly pleased to have you in his sights again..." her voice trailed off as he turned away from her. He seemed reluctant to speak of his desire to return home, but Legolas spoke up before she could voice her concern.

"You should return to Aragorn, for I have no doubt that if both of us miss evening meal he will have my head for causing your absence." She was about to protest when a new voice made itself known to the two, alerting them to the fact that they were no longer alone.

"Or he might just decide to come and see for himself what was so interesting that it would keep the two of you away for so long." With a smile on his face, an eyebrow raised, and hands behind his back, the former ranger made his way from the shadows to stand before the two. He had seen most of what had transpired between them, and it was his hope that Arwen would be able to bring the Elf out of the shell that kept him silent. Already he could see a slight change in his dearest friend, and that brought him a small hope that soon he would have his confident friend back. His future wife had that way about her, and if Legolas would not confide in him, then perhaps Legolas would give into her.

A knowing glance passed between the two who would soon be wed, and with the silent communication Arwen stood and bid farewell to the two who meant so much to her. It had begun with Arwen, and now she could only hope that the Elf in question would continue to open himself up with the man before him. Therefore, it was Aragorn that took his future queen's place beside the sullen prince.

"You know _mellon nin_, that she is not quite through with you. You hurt her deeply with your isolation." _And not only her_, he thought.

"It was not my intention to cause her grief. Perhaps I should go and apologize." Legolas rose to trail after Arwen, but Aragorn tightened his grip on the Elf's forearm, refusing to allow him to leave. With a deep sigh, Legolas sat down in defeat.

There was an awkward pause as both men thought of what to say next, both of them waiting for the other to begin. Legolas fidgeted like an elfling, and Aragorn looked everywhere but at the prince. In the end, it was Legolas who spoke up.

"So exactly how long had you been watching us from the shadows?"

At this question, Aragorn turned a mock glare at his friend and replied with an air of anger, "Long enough to wonder if perhaps you have romantic intentions toward my future wife."

Legolas shrugged nonchalantly and waved a hand. "You've nothing to fear, my lord, for your wife's virtue is safe with me. Besides, I am not attracted to her." Aragorn looked at the Elf as though he were mad, for in his heart he swore that everyone was attracted to Arwen. Well then, pray tell, what exactly is wrong with her that hinders her from striking your fancy?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

Legolas once again shrugged, and this time gave Aragorn a bored look. "She is far to too stubborn, almost dwarf-like in that respect, and we would never get anything accomplished, save for perhaps killing each other." Legolas said this with a hint of a smile, and he ducked his head away from the hand that threatened to cuff him.

Aragorn snorted in a very unkingly manner and then laughed. "And what exactly are you trying to say _mellon nin_. No, I do not want to know, lest I find myself in trouble." The two friends smiled at each other, but it was only a brief moment of enjoyment, a calm before the storm to come.

Once again, there was a pause, but it too was short lived. "Will you not be missed at dinner, my King?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, my prince, I will not, for it seems that advantages accompany the responsibilities of being king. I informed the servants that although the feast would still take place, I had matters that must be attended too."

"Perhaps I should leave you to them then...by your-" He was cut off before the dismissal could continue.

Aragorn shook his head. "The matters I have to attend to concern you, Legolas."

"Oh."

Aragorn revealed a parchment that he had be holding, and the Elf did not need for the king to tell him from whence it came. The seal on the cover spoke volumes. It was the royal seal of the House of Oropher, and Legolas knew that the letter had come from his father.

"It would appear that a certain Elf of the woodland realm has not informed his father, either by letter or messenger, that he survived the war and would be returning home." The king raised an eyebrow and leveled the young prince with a glare. "I could possibly understand why you would deny your father the right to know of the sea-longing, but to leave him wondering if you still lived...Legolas this is beyond my understanding."

The Elf at least had the good sense to look ashamed, but he still did not give voice to his reasoning. Aragorn had seen the Elf do a great many things, from acts of mercy and compassion, to deeds that would make even the mightiest warrior blanch. He had seen Legolas injured for the sake of sparing others, and he had even watched his friend muse over the dying body of an orc.

The affliction he bore now was testimony enough to how far Legolas was willing to go. But to deliberately deny his father the peace of mind of knowing that his son was alive and whole was cruel, and this was something Legolas was not. "I had not thought you so unkind. You have spent much time pushing those close to you away, and for the most part I have endured these bouts of isolation, but this...this I cannot let go unchecked. He is your _adar_, Legolas-"

This time Legolas interrupted the man, "I know. I did this not with malicious intent, Aragorn, and you need not lecture me on how my behavior has affected those around me. But if I have been nothing but a cause for grief and pain to those closest to me, then let me not tarry any longer." And with this, Legolas stood with every intention of leaving Gondor.

"Sit down." It was a command, not a request. The clipped tone and the steady gaze left no room to be denied. Let Arwen be gentle with the accursed prince, but Aragorn would no longer be idle, and if need be, he would be cruel. Was it not said that to be kind one often had to be cruel?

Legolas looked at Aragorn incredulously. How dare he presume to order him about! To chastise him like a child? His mouth gaped like a fish out of water, and his hands where clenched into fists at his sides. He looked as though he were about to throw a tantrum.

Aragorn once again took the parental role, and roughly pulled Legolas back to sitting. "If you continue to act as an elfling, I will continue to treat you as one. You test my patience so. In three days, I am to wed Arwen, and in those three days, I expect a letter to be sitting on my desk. I do not care what this letter contains, whether you choose to write of the war or the price of chickens. Do not let him suffer needlessly. You will need him in these coming days."

If Aragorn looked the part of the parent, Legolas had the appearance of the scolded child mastered. His head was bowed and hands neatly folded in his lap, even a slight pout could be seen on his fair face. "Yes Aragorn. I will do it tonight." Legolas meant what he said, for it was not out of cruelty that he had not written to his father, it was out of fear.

He had not meant to be a cause of grief, and he could only imagine the words of the letter Aragorn had yet to let him see. Never in all his years would he have thought that not writing to his _adar_ would have made them all presume he was dead. Legolas' love for his _adar_ was sometimes overwhelming, Thranduil was his everything. His mother had left these shores long before Legolas had been old enough to have memories of her. In her absence, his father had become his world. So why was he so afraid of him now, why did he fear his _adar's_ rejection?

"Good. See that you do." _Now for the next part_, the king thought grimly. He idly wondered how long Legolas would remain contrite. Aragorn was far from done with his melancholy companion, and the night was still very young.


	7. Forgiveness

Legolas withdrew further into himself, thoughts of his _adar_ running through his mind. He knew it was irrational to fear his father's reaction. He had not willingly sought the sea calling out, but he had not avoided it either. He did not know that Galadriel spoke of awakening the sea within, but he had thought she meant he would only find his own death if he went with Aragorn. How could he tell his _adar_, _"I am terribly sorry for this distressing news, adar, but I was under the impression that it meant I would die, not live with this torment." _He could just imagine the king's reaction. He shook his head. It would be his _adar_, not the king, that he would face with this knowledge. But alas, it was the king that was beside him now that he should be worrying about.

He could feel the tension radiating from Aragorn, and he could not blame his friend. The Elf knew he had been difficult these past few weeks. He understood that after what had transpired two days ago, his silent rejection of his friend would only be worse. He would swallow his pride for the sake of this man.

Aragorn watched Legolas, and the vast array of emotions that flickered across the Elf's face were easy to read. He saw anger turn to sorrow, then to confusion, then to irritation, and finally to distress. He did not know of the intense thoughts that dominated the Elf's mind. He only knew that he had taken Legolas' silence as another act of dismissal.

"I'm sorry."

It was softly spoken, and Aragorn almost missed the quiet admission. He was taken aback at first. He had come out here with every intention of having it out with Legolas, and forcing the Elf to let him in; but with this simple apology, Aragorn found himself wavering.

"I have wronged everyone here. In my attempt to spare everyone, I have only managed to make things worse. I find myself in despair and once again seeking your forgiveness."

The former ranger was unsure of what to say to this. He was still upset with the Elf, but everything he had planned to say was voiced in anger. Could he still scold his dearest friend after this? Perhaps not, but he could still let Legolas know of his own hurts.

He spoke in Sindarin, but found that he could not look his friend in the eye, "I have offered all that I have to give, and yet you still seek to do this on your own. I have nothing left, _mellon nin_. I had thought we had come to an understanding that night. I was ready to be what you needed, yet once again, you rejected me by avoiding me for two days, and not only me, but all those around you. I do not understand this need you have to push us all away." Aragorn slumped forward and frowned. He rubbed a weary hand through his hair and waited, prayed even, for a response from Legolas.

"I know...and I wanted too. Twice I found myself outside your chambers, only to flee like the coward I am."

Legolas stood, and this time Aragorn allowed it, for he could not keep Legolas prisoner, and if his company was truly that unwanted. He winced at the thought. But to his surprise, Legolas did not flee. Instead, he paced liked a caged animal, his hands gesturing everywhere as he spoke.

"I do not know how to do this, Estel. I cannot fight a battle I am destined to lose. And I will not drag those I love down this road of torment with me."

"You cannot drag those willing to follow, _gwador nin_. For too long have we come to rely on each other, and you cannot expect me to give up because things have become hard. What more can I say to make you see that I am not going to leave just because you shut me out?" With this, the king stood before the prince and gripped his arms tightly. "You are no coward, Legolas, far from it. You are just too stubborn for your own good." Without meaning to, he began to shake the Elf as he spoke, "For all of my years there has been one constant in my life, one thing that I could always count upon, and that has been you."

And here it was that Aragorn finally let his anger be conveyed with his fear. He cared not that his grip bruised the Elf's arms, or that his gentle shaking had become more forceful. He finally had Legolas before him, and it was an opportunity that he would not waste. "Can you not see that your silence is just as deadly? You waste away before my very eyes, and there is not a thing that I can do."

Legolas was shocked, and he could only stare into the cold steel eyes before him. He knew his actions of late would have consequences, but he never dreamed that his silence would bring this man before him to such desperation. He remembered something his _adar_ had once told him when he was an elfling. He had a terrible nightmare, and the storm brewing outside had not helped matters either. Thranduil had told him that in the absence of light, the shadows that prevail only do so with the absence of hope. And now, before his very eyes stood the very embodiment of hope...Estel, his brother, not by blood, but by love.

Aragorn must have seen the change in his friend's eyes because he stopped shaking him, but he did not release his grip. He only brought their foreheads together and held in a breath, afraid once again to lose the moment.

Fortunately, for the two friends, Legolas was ready to let go of everything he had kept hidden deep within. He would give voice to his fears and doubts, and more importantly, he would seek comfort in the hope that this man before him could give him. This man gave him a reason to keep fighting the call of the sea, and a reason to resist the temptation of the naiad who haunted his dreams.

"I know not where to start, _gwador nin_, but it is often said to start at the beginning. All I ask is that you let me reveal all that I have to say without interruption. There will be a time for questions, but I fear that if I allow you to question me to soon I will not have the courage to continue." As the king nodded his consent, they sat upon the stone bench, each with heavy hearts and unwarranted guilt lying upon their consciences. Legolas looked to the stars for guidance and strength, and he slowly began his tale.

"Firstly, Aragorn, I ask that you let go of the burden of guilt I know you carry." The man was about to protest, but Legolas held up a hand. "No interruptions. I know you _mellon nin._ You feel that if I had not followed you to the Paths of the Dead and ultimately to my foretold doom, I would not be in such turmoil now. But what makes you think you could have ordered me to stay with King Theoden and those who road toward the White City? What makes you think I would not have followed on my own, or perhaps found death without you there by my side? King of Men you may well be, Aragorn, but you are not my king, I follow you by choice, but I am no more duty bound to you than you are to me." Legolas paused for a minute to let this sink into the thick skull of the man next to him, and he hoped that he had expressed his thoughts clearly. Aragorn sighed deeply and shook his head.

Legolas returned the nod and continued, "It was a warning, Estel, and it was meant for me. It was my choice to let it go unheeded, and I do not regret what I have done. Though the situation is regrettable, the actions that have led me to this point are not. I promised to see you through to the end, and I have. Please do not belittle what I have done with guilt that has no foundation."

"Secondly, I have not avoided you out of spite, nor did I set out to cause you anymore grief than you already feel. It was my not my intention to hurt you, but perhaps spare-"

"But did I not-"

"Aragorn, did I not say no interruptions?"

The scolded king lowered his head, and Legolas took this as a sign to continue.

"Good. I find that I cannot put into words that which haunts me day and night, my friend, for I do not always understand it myself. At times I do not feel its presence, for the cry of the gull that dwells in my heart becomes quiet, and I can almost believe it is gone. Other times, it becomes so loud that it is all I can hear, and in my fear, I find it easier to push people away than to seek them out for comfort. Despite what everyone has said, I cannot help but think that this is my burden to carry alone. How can I possibly expect to find solace in those who cannot possibly understand what it is that I feel. No, Aragorn, there is no one that I can confide in, for I cannot even begin to explain this to myself. I do not seek to hurt you, _gwador nin_, but until I can find my way through this, I cannot accept that which you offer. I can only ask for your forgiveness and patience, and hope that when I do find the need for your words, you will be there."

At this, Aragorn took Legolas' hand, "I will always be here for you, whenever you have need of me. I am only sorry that you could not come to me sooner, for in your absence, I took your silence to heart. It is I who ask for your pardon." Aragorn waited to see if Legolas had more to say, but the Elf just gave a firm squeeze to his hand. A slight smile crossed Aragorn's face, for he knew that this gesture was the silent forgiveness that they both had sought.


	8. Moments

He still had yet to write the letter he had told Aragorn he would, and as the morning sunlight streamed into his room, he found he still had not the heart to do so. He was mesmerized by the shadows as they danced across the walls with abandon. Legolas and Aragorn had spent a better part of the night discussing things that had troubled as well as pleased them. It felt good to have the man by his side again, and the Elf felt as though part of the heaviness that had weighed him down was lifted. No dreams had plagued him during his sleep, and he was half relieved and oddly disappointed.

The king had only left Legolas' side with a promise from the Elf that he would join them in the dining hall for breakfast. As he checked over his appearance in the mirror, Legolas could not help but frown. He still had much explaining to do and was not terribly looking forward to facing everyone at once, especially the Dwarf. If he thought he had to swallow his pride in apologizing to Aragorn, then he was in for more than a few moments of humility when it came to Gimli.

He wondered briefly if Aragorn would make good on his word to have him brought to the morning feast bound and gagged if Legolas even entertained the idea of skipping yet another meal. He had a fleeting vision of what it would look like to be trussed up like a prisoner and to be escorted by guards to the dining hall. He shuddered. He was willing to do a great many things to save himself from a few well-placed glares, but that was not one of them. If he could face his _adar's_ temper and remain unscathed, then he could definitely face the Dwarf. He only momentarily hoped that Gimli had not brought his axe.

* * *

Everyone was already seated by the time he peeked in the door, and everyone it was. He smiled softly when he saw that the seat beside Aragorn was empty, and he also made note of the fact that the man kept looking toward the seat in frustration. _It is now or never_, thought the Elf, and, with his head bowed childishly, he made his way as quietly as possible to the side of the king. His attempt to be sly would have been a good one had the always observant and ever troublesome Pippin not seen him.

"Well, it is about time you decided to join us. To miss one meal is bad enough, but to miss all three, you, Legolas, would not make a very good Hobbit." The bothersome Hobbit grinned at the sight of the blushing Elf, and he would have commented further if a well-placed kick under the table hadn't stopped him. Merry could only glare at his younger cousin and look almost sympathetically at Legolas.

The Elf looked positively miserable, and Aragorn almost felt bad for forcing his friend to attend. Almost.

Legolas had yet to comment or to even say anything in the way of a greeting, but fortunately for him, the servants began bringing forth trays of food, saving him from having to speak. To be honest, he really was not that hungry, and the thought of eating only made his stomach churn. Logically, he thought, he should be starving, but the events of the past few days had left him with little appetite. He braved a glance around the table to see how everyone fared; for the most part, warm smiling faces greeted him and seemed to draw him from his shell. All around him made small conversation, and for the most part, all seemed to respect his quiet demeanor and continued on as they were.

All except for one, whose eyes seemed to drill deep holes into his very soul. They were not hateful eyes, but they were angry. It was making Legolas uncomfortable, and he squirmed in his seat as he had done many centuries ago when awaiting a scolding from one of his elders. Truth be told, only one person could bring Legolas to this state, and he was many miles away. So it was that when the Elf spared Gimli a glance, he could not help but shudder at the dark emotions on the Dwarf's face.

He sucked in a breath and once again refused to glace at anyone; he was determined to keep his focus on the meal before him. He pushed the food around with little interest, his head propped up with one hand as he studied the patterns made by swirling his fork through the egg yolk. He ignored everyone's concerned looks and forced himself to take a bite and to appear to be enjoying it.

Legolas felt a hand softly cover his, and he was surprised to see that the concerned face before him was not that of Aragorn, but of Frodo. For a moment, the two just looked at each other before a subtle understanding came.

"Is everything alright?" the Hobbit asked with sympathetic eyes. He carefully looked Legolas over and came to the conclusion that whatever was ailing the Elf was taking its toll. This was something that they had in common.

"As well as can be expected, Frodo. And you?" Frodo just gave him a tired smile, and the prince nodded in understanding. Nothing for the Ringbearer would ever be all right, but then again, nothing would ever be the same for him either.

It was in this moment that the Elf had an epiphany of sorts. His eyes took in the small form that sat to his left, and Legolas felt ashamed. Frodo had all but given up his life to the quest with no hope for salvation, save for that which had come from his dear friend Sam. Frodo was no warrior; he was not trained to wield a bow or to draw a sword. He had neither the strength nor the experience Legolas had, and yet, the small Hobbit had come out a hero, and a true hero he was. The Ring had crept its way into the heart of the one who sat next to him, the voice of darkness weaving its intricate lies and ensnaring the poor Hobbit. He had faced the same hardships as the Elf and many more that Legolas had not been witness to and could not even begin to understand, and yet Frodo had made an effort to those he held dear. The Hobbit had not shut himself away despite the bitterness left behind by the weight of the ring. He had shared their laughter and their sorrow, unlike the Elf, Frodo had not turned to himself to get through these trying times.

Frodo had once again shown more courage than would be associated with one so small, and it shamed Legolas. The prince once again thought of his behavior over the past weeks, and he closed his eyes. His manners of late were not befitting of the prince that he was, and once again, he found himself reluctant to face his kin. Things could not continue like this. Legolas opened his eyes and looked back to Frodo, but instead of sorrow, he shared a look of promise with the hobbit. He vowed to himself and to the little one that they would both make it through this. Frodo seemed to understand, and he patted the Elf's hand reassuringly.

After this exchange between the two, the meal lightened up considerably. Much to Aragorn's amusement and embarrassment, Legolas and the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, began to share stories of Estel's youth. The only dark spot upon the rest of the morning came whenever the displeasure of the Dwarf was made known.

Gimli was torn, his heart was glad to see the Elf among them again and not in his continuing solitude, but his pride was still angered by the same Elf's appearance of callousness toward him. He watched the Elf's silent communication with the Hobbit with curiosity, and the Dwarf laughed heartily at the antics of a young Estel. Still, Gimli could not stop wondering how long it would be before the Elf pushed them away again. He watched the Elf carefully out of the corner of his eye and frowned. No, the Elf's cheerful demeanor would not so easily sway him.

He felt the eyes bore into him during the entire morning meal, and he had to suppress a shudder at the chills that were brought on by the icy surveillance. Legolas knew that he would have to face the Dwarf sooner or later. _But for now,_ Legolas thought grimly, _I will settle for later_. He gave Aragorn a quick nod and Arwen a grin before slipping out while the rest of the room was occupied with discussions of the day's activities.

* * *

Unfortunately, he was not as stealthy as his kind was normally prone to be, for three of those that attended breakfast had noticed his hasty getaway, and they would not allow the wayward prince to escape so easily. One of the three who had taken notice was Gandalf, and with a wink and a smile, he sent his coconspirators away with a task as he set out to follow the elusive Elf. Fortunately, for the older being, Legolas was not hard to find, and Gandalf succeeded in his task as he came upon his young companion in the royal garden.

"I should have known that an Elf of the woodland realm would find comfort among the flora and fauna, Had there been tall trees of oak, I have no doubt that I would be calling you down."

Legolas did not need to turn around to face his newest "shadow", for he knew quite well whom the voice belonged to. "Or perhaps I would have persuaded you to join me, Gandalf. For coaxing a wood Elf from the safety of the trees he so loves is not an easy task...even for one so wise as you."

With a mock bow and a twinkle in his eyes, Legolas turned to face the Wizard. Gandalf only raised an eyebrow and tried to give the young Elf what would have been a stern reprimand had he not been trying to stifle his laughter.

"It brings me great joy to see you smile again, my young prince. The dark days should be behind us, not lingering in wait." Gandalf put a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder and looked at him, not with sympathy but with renewed hope.

"It is good to feel light of heart, even if it is only for a fleeting moment."

Gandalf could only nod, and in a rare moment of affection, he pulled the young Elf into an embrace. "Even the most fleeting moments of joy can light the darkest of times." Holding Legolas at arms length, he looked the prince over and grinned. "There is still much wonder to be found in this world, Legolas, you need only keep your eyes open to the possibilities. We all must leave this place eventually, and it is up to you what you do with the time that remains." Legolas gave Gandalf a true smile...one that had not graced his face in what seemed like ages, and it warmed the Wizard's heart.

"Now, I hope this is not your way of retreating from company once again, Legolas." Gandalf did look stern this time, and it was a look that Legolas had sworn was only reserved for Pippin.

The Elf shrugged slightly and chewed his lower lip. "Not avoiding, Gandalf, just a moment of... (Add period)" Legolas sighed as he reached inside for a way to explain, but the wizard only chuckled and gave him a reassuring pat.

"Never you mind, young prince. A time for confrontations will come, but for now, I believe you should check on what has happened in the stables."

Now it was Legolas who turned a confused glance to the wizard. "The stables?"

"Yes the stables. I think it is exactly what you need to keep the mood light." Gandalf was only further amused by the elf's bewilderment. "On your way then, a time for talking of troubles will come. Enjoy the day that is before you."

* * *

Legolas was beyond confused as he made his way from the garden to the stables, his mind in turmoil. It had nothing to do with the torment of the sea, but this bout of uncertainty was brought on by the mysteries of a Wizard. _Well, if nothing else I will go for a ride_. He smiled briefly at the young stable hand that was cleaning out one of the stalls. He only found himself more baffled as he took in Arod's appearance. The horse before him was already saddled and waiting for him. Legolas could have sworn that the horse was impatient with him, as if he had been waiting for this moment for ages. Well, the horse did not prepare himself for the days ride.

He heard a chuckle behind him, and then another being cleared their throat. Legolas turned quickly, only to find himself faced with two mischievous expressions. There stood Elladan and Elrohir with their horses beside them ready for an afternoon ride.

"We figured you would not be able to refuse this way." The older twin raised an eyebrow, while Elrohir looked hopeful. "Of course, we could always tie you down and force you to come, but we thought that we would give you the option first." Elladan snickered at this and held out his hand toward Arod, his eyes daring Legolas to refuse. "It is not as if we have never done it before."

Legolas could only shake his head. These two monsters had most definitely influenced Aragorn. Legolas gave his best frown and mounted Arod, "This would not be the first threat I have had that included being trussed up. Well, are you two just going to stand there?" The twins grinned at each other and quickly followed suit; they had not had to use force, and that was something in itself. Legolas returned the grin, and the three friends headed out of the stable to enjoy the day.


	9. Reality

_This was exactly what I needed, _Legolas thought, as he loosely held Arod's reins.The sun was at its peak, and its rays warmed the earth. The sky was a pure blue and not a single cloud tainted its perfection. The twins rode slightly ahead of him, and each time they looked back they let a teasing remark slide about how Legolas was losing his touch as an accomplished rider. He only shook his head in response and urged Arod to move faster. The horse of Rohan was all to glad to comply with his rider's wishes; he had been cooped up in the stables for far too long, and he reveled in the chance to let loose.

The three riders road hard across the fields that lay before them, each urging their mount to take the lead, and the horses only to glad for the chance to show off. As their hair whipped wildly in the wind, their spirits were lifted as they reveled in their small chance for freedom from the confines of the citadel of stone.

Finally, Legolas pulled on the reins, bringing Arod back down to a slower gait; it was his turn to glance back at the twins, and he smiled brightly.

"Perhaps it is your advancing age that has dulled your skill with not only your riding, but with your wits as well."

Elladan gave Legolas an indignant snort, and Elrohir only returned the younger Elf's smile. "Ignore Elladan. He is only upset because he was certain that he would best you in riding. I, on the other hand, am just relieved to see you smile again."

Elladan could only agree, "Yes, _mellon nin_, we feared for you. It is not like you to push everyone away."

Legolas only looked sheepishly toward the ground and gave a noncommittal shrug. The twins could only grin at each other and give Legolas a reassuring look. As they road past Legolas, Elladan gave him a small pat on his shoulder, and he gripped the younger Elf, offering him his silent support.

"Enough, the horse need water and a rest, and I, for one, am hungry."

"You are always hungry; you are worse then a Hobbit at times," countered his twin with a smirk.

Legolas was lost in his own thoughts as he watched the horizon. In the vast green field that lay before him, he could see the line of trees in the distance, and he was vaguely aware of the need to flee toward them, but he remained motionless. His ears had become deaf to the banter between the brothers, as all sounds of the world around him seemed to fall quiet. He felt as if he had become disconnected from his body. He swayed slightly in his saddle, and he desperately tried to call for his friends, but no sound fell from his lips. He opened his eyes and looked toward the sky, his eyes searching the heavens above and only finding the blinding light of the sun.

* * *

_As he turned away from the sun, he was aware of two things: the twins were no longer with him, and he was standing on the sand instead of riding Arod across green fields. He closed his eyes as his other senses began to become aware of his current situation. _

The mournful cry of the gull filled his ears, and he could taste the tang of salt upon his tongue as he breathed in the scent of the sea. As he opened his eyes, he could not help but be drawn into the vast, calm ocean that was before him, the gentle waves once again mesmerizing as they caressed the wet sand. He could feel her presence behind him, and he tried to steel himself against what was to come. He looked toward the sky with weary eyes and silently prayed for the strength to continue his fight against her temptation.

"I knew you would come back, my wayward prince." She ran her hands across his back and lightly pressed her body against his. "Such a beautiful sight and all you need to do is surrender, and it could all be yours." As her hands snuck around his waist, he could almost pretend to welcome the touch. Legolas could feel her warmth, even through the layers of clothing. As long as she stayed behind him and he was not faced with her beauty, he could make it through this.

He could not stop himself from reaching for her hand and caressing the soft skin, nor could he suppress his shudder as he felt her supple breasts pressed against him. She smiled _wickedly behind him; she knew that she was breaking down his defenses, and she knew she would have him. He ran his fingers lightly through hers and intertwined them; he watched idly as she toyed with his hands, and he could not help but smile. If she was not so bent on destroying him from the inside out, he might have been able to find comfort in her. As it was, he could not fathom what prompted his next move as he brought her delicate hand to his lips and kissed the center of her palm. Yes, he thought. If things were different. _

Now she would manipulate the moment to her needs. Never taking her hand from his, she quietly stepped out from behind him and came to stand before him. She could not stop the soft laugh from escaping her lips as she noticed his sharp intake of breath. With her free hand, she traced the outline of his jaw, her fingers moving to ghost across his lips, and any invitation he needed could be seen in her eyes. How easily she seduced him, using his weaknesses against him.

He shook his head, but he could not take his eyes off of her. He could not deny how certain parts of him wanted her, but he could not give in… he was not ready to. So why did he find himself kissing her? Her soft sighs against his lips only urged him on all the more. As his lips sought to devour her, his hands could not possess enough of her. He was drowning and the longer he found _himself drawn to her, the farther from sanity he became._

_She was chanting his name as his lips were drawn from her sweet mouth to taste the skin of her pale neck. "Legolas." He could feel her fingers digging into his shoulders through the fabric of his tunic. He could only grasp her tighter in response. "Legolas." Her cries were more frantic as he sought to reveal more of her. "Legolas!" She was trembling in his arms now, and his own body was shaking in reaction to her need of him._

* * *

"Legolas!"

The firm grip on his shoulders was no longer pleasurable, but urgent, and the sound of his name falling from her lips was not filled with need, but instead, was becoming more and more anxious.

"Did he hit his head?"

"I do not know, Elrohir. The last I knew, he was riding behind us. Did you see him fall?"

Elladan had Legolas gripped tightly by the shoulders, and he was shaking him. He did not know way the woodland Elf had fallen from his horse, and he could see no wounds that would have caused the unexpected collapse. Elrohir had checked him for any serious injuries that may have occurred previous to the fall, and now they feared he had hit his head from the actual fall.

"No, brother, and from the looks of it, Legolas has no injuries, and nothing that would cause him to lose consciousness," Elrohir said.

"Legolas!" Now Elrohir was calling loudly for the prince, and he was wondering how a simple ride had turned into this. Ten minutes had passed, and Legolas had not responded to anything. Even when Elladan had taken to lightly slapping him the Elf in question, he had made no movement.

"We should bring him back to the Houses of Healing...should we not? He looked to the older twin for an answer, but a small moan from Legolas got his full attention.

He is waking up. Legolas? Can you hear me?"

Still holding his friend by the shoulders, Elladan looked closely at the younger Elf's face for any sign of his hearing him.

Legolas' eyes fluttered slightly as he struggled to regain himself, and he moaned softly as his head began to throb with pain. He finally opened his eyes and regretted it immediately, for the dull ache behind his skull had become excruciating, and seeing Elladan's face so close did not help matters. He closed his eyes once more and groaned, his hand idly reaching up to press against his temples.

"What happened?"

The twins glanced anxiously at each other, and they began to do what they could to make their friend comfortable. Elladan reached for his water skin and held it to Legolas' lips, urging him to drink slowly.

"We were hoping you could tell us?" Elrohir asked, an edge of worry creeping into his voice. He bunched up his cloak and placed it behind the younger Elf's head as a pillow. "One minute you were fine, and the next we turned to find that you had fallen off your horse." The look Legolas graced them with would have been humorous if they had not feared for their friend.

"I-I fell off my horse?"

All they could do was nod, and it was Elladan who voiced the next question. "What is the last thing you remember, Legolas?"

The prince closed his eyes tiredly and gave serious thought to the question. He remembered everything, from the feeling of being disconnected to the dream like state it had led to. So far he had been able to keep these episodes to himself. He had not wanted to be seen so helpless. What to tell them though, certainly not the truth, but neither one of them would let this go without explanation. Legolas decided that a half-truth was better than none.

"I remember." He swallowed hard and continued, "I remember racing...and then." He frowned, for this was where reality had become dream for him. He shook his head. "Nothing, I do not remember anything after that."

This only worried the twins further, for Legolas could not remember what had happened, and they could see no reason for his collapse. Elladan frowned, for he could tell that the young prince was holding back, but he could not figure out what it was. He could only guess that this sudden attack was a result of the sea longing, and if so, it was worse than he thought.

"Elrohir, pack up our gear and tether Legolas' horse to yours. We will head back to the city now, and Legolas will ride with me." At this, Legolas was about to protest, for, aside from a headache, he was quite able to ride on his own. He just needed to make Elladan see this, but before he could utter a word, the older twin gave him a stern look.

"Do not even bother trying, for you are in no shape to ride on your own. I will not risk having you fall again and possibly do more damage to yourself."

Legolas sighed in defeat. He could understand Elladan's reasoning, but that did not mean he would have to like it. Returning while riding in front of the older twin would only stir up questions, and Legolas was not ready for more interrogations from the King of Gondor concerning his health.

"Very well, Elladan, you are correct. I will ride as far as the gates with you, but please let me ride into the city on my own horse. Seeing me ride before you will only lead to far too many questions and needless worry."

"Needless worry? Legolas you cannot seriously think that I will allow you to do so. You might find no cause for alarm, but we do. I cannot allow it, and you will ride the whole way with me, whether you do so of your own free will or not. As for when we do arrive, Elrohir will see to our horses, and I will escort you to the Houses of Healing-"

"No!"

Elladan was not prepared for Legolas to outwardly protest this with such horror, and the younger Elf looked as if he had been threatened to spend the rest of his days in a dungeon of Mordor. The older twin raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation.

Legolas sat up with a groan and closed his eyes against the intense pain behind his eyes. "You know as well as I do that there is no cure on these shores to ease my pain. And going to the healers will only cause unwarranted concern. I am asking that what happened out here remains out here, please." The prince closed his eyes as he finished his plea, and he could only hope that the twins would allow him his remaining dignity.

"I do not like it, Legolas, but if you will ride as far as the gates with me, we will see how you feel then. I cannot guarantee that I will let you ride into the city on your own, but I will forgo sending you to the healers if you go directly to your chambers and rest."

Elladan held up a hand before Legolas could interrupt, but it was Elrohir who continued the conditions. "You cannot expect any less of us, little prince. As it is, we are going against our better judgment in not sending you straight to Aragorn, or even to our father before sending you to bed. Now be a good little elfling and stay seated while you prepare to return."

Legolas laid back against his make shift pillow and closed his eyes. "That is all I can ask for, my friends. In a few days this will not even be remembered, for you will be to busy fretting as you watch your little sister marry." This last part was quietly whispered as Legolas drifted into a light sleep.

The twins exchanged a worried glance as they took in the closed eyes of their companion. They knew full well that the healers of Men, or even the Elven healers could do nothing to aid their ailing friend, but it did not make watching things progress any easier.

"He will leave for the forest of his home soon." Elladan commented, as he brushed a stray hair out of Legolas' face.

"It may very well be what he needs, Elladan, but I had not thought to see him lost so quickly. It pains my heart to think of the torments he has faced alone...and of the torments he will face in the future."

Elrohir tied the last of their gear to Arod, and then tied the Rohan stallion to his Elven steed. He glanced back to watch Elladan hesitantly wake the sleeping prince and smiled softly.

"I could lift him up and hand him to you?"

Elladan shook his head. "No, as much as I would like to leave him to his rest, we do not know if he has a head injury."

Legolas slowly opened his eyes as he felt Elladan gently shaking him, and he nodded as the older twin explained that it was time to leave. He looked to the sky and was slightly shocked to see that it would be dark soon. He must have slept longer than he had expected, and he absently wondered how much of that time had he spent unconscious. With the aide of Elladan, he mounted the horse with a mournful look toward Arod, and he sighed as he felt Elladan get up behind him. Although he was not thrilled at the prospect of riding like this, he could not help but lean against the older elf and close his eyes to return to sleep.


	10. Help

Ch10

He did not care. No,he most certainly did not. He would not be worried as to why the Elf had not ridden into the city under his own power. He was still angry, nay, furious with the confounded creature for being distant and for his seemingly haughty attitude. Yes, he was not only upset, but now he had ammunition to taunt the arrogant Elf with once he found out that the tree dweller was well.

Gimli was not one to just let his anger cool.No, his fury only stewed deep within until it boiled over, and someone was going to feel his wrath. Once he found out if Legolas was well, that is.

* * *

"Should you not wake him? He will be furious if you do not." Elrohir said, smiling as he watched his twin shift Legolas slightly, and as the woodland Elf let out a sigh of contentment.

The older twin cocked his head to one side and pondered exactly what he would do as they came closer to the gates of the white city. Leaning forward he smiled wickedly down at his precious cargo."No. Whatever he may think, he is not fit to ride on his own, nor will I risk even the short ride to the stables,lest he fall again." He knew he had led Legolas to believe he would allow the prince to ride under his own power, but Elladan would suffer whatever tantrum came his way. He would give into Legolas' demands of not being sent to a healer, but he had said nothing of not sending the healer to him. He could not help the look of triumph that spread across his face as he pictured the events to follow.

Elrohir frowned. "I know that look well... you are planning something. Do not try to deny it, brother. I have grown up with that look, I have suffered from that look and I have had my own fair share of trouble with adar as a result of that look." Elladan gave him an innocent look, but Elrohir was not fooled. He knew his brother too well. "That is not going to work Elladan. If I am going to endure yet another of your schemes,I should at least be entitled to know what it is before hand."

Again, Elladan merely shrugged and waved his brother's concerns off. "I was simply thinking that Legolas should have been more specific in his demands of his return before succumbing so quickly."

Elrohir just tilted his head back and offered up a silent plea to whoever would listen, and then returned his gaze to the older twin. "You are not going to get away with whatever it is, brother. You keep forgetting that he did not just inherit his adar's looks, but his temper as well."

Elladan just rolled his eyes and gave Elrohir a placating look before entering the main gate of the city. He gave the guards a quick nod of acknowledgement,and with a mischievous grin to his brother,he headed toward the stables.

* * *

Gimli tried to appear less than caring as he watched the twins enter the stable with the still sleeping Legolas. He had yet to make his presence known, and he lingered for a bit longer in the shadows. He watched as the stable boy took Arod to his stall,and then he returned his focus to the three incorrigible Elves. Legolas was definitely awake now, and he was looking less than amused at the moment. 

"Do not look at me like that, for I only said I would allow you to ride into the city on your own;I never said I would wake you to do so. And judging by your foul mood,you were in need of a nap." This only seemed to fuel Legolas' seething temper all the more, and the glare he sent Elladan's way would have made lesser men cower in fear, but the Imaldris Elf was less than impressed.

"Elrohir, I trust I can leave you to handle the care of our horses whilst I escort the moody prince to his rooms?"

The younger twin just shook his head and shot his brother a relieved look. As Legolas and Elladan made their way to the streets, Elrohir called out to Legolas, "Do not be too hard on him,mellon nin, for he truly means well. Also, if you aggravate him any further I will have to deal with him next." The younger twin cast his older counterpart a grin as he watched Elladan roll his eyes and continue dragging the silent woodland Elf to his room.

Rather than following the two so that he could sate his curiosity and concern,Gimli had decided to confront the younger of the two. Once he determined that the elf was not in any grave danger, Gimli would walk to the healing ward and either yell at the woodland Elf in frustration or yell at Elladan in concern. Either way, someone was getting yelled at.

The Dwarf cleared his throat to make his presence known, although he should have realized it was completely unnecessary, for the younger twin had known all along that Gimli had been present. He had only hoped that the stout Dwarf would have followed the other two,rather than pester him for answers he surely did not have.

"Good evening,Master Dwarf.I trust the coming of night finds you well?" Elrohir did not turn to face Gimli, much to the Dwarf's rising ire, but instead continued to brush down his horse and whisper quiet words to the high-spirited beast.

The Dwarf just grumbled and came around to face the taller being as best he could. "It is not my welfare that has cause for concern, Elf.I would have you tell me why that woodland friend of yours did not ride in under his own accord, and no lies." He knew it was best to be direct, for these Elves could be just as bad as Wizards when asked a simple question. He was in no mood for riddles or answers that would give an answer that had more than one meaning. Although he was angry with his friend, Legolas' health was nothing he took lightly.

Elrohir sighed. _Trust a Dwarf to forgo pleasantries for directness. _"I know not what ails our friend at the moment, Master Dwarf, but perhaps when I am finished here you could accompany me to Legolas' chamber,and we can find out together."

"Find out...find out. How can you not know?" This answer was simply unacceptable. Gimli was not amused,nor was he even close to satisfied with this; He frowned as he realized that the Elf had said Legolas' room rather than the Houses of Healing."

Elrohir turned to face Elladan's horse and wondered if he could make a quick getaway from the raging Dwarf before him. He knew his answer would not be well liked, but he liked the silent,seething Dwarf beside him even less. Truth be told, he was not about to tell the Dwarf that Legolas fell from his horse. Elf-friend or not, Legolas had his pride,and he would not take kindly to it being wounded, so this was one time that he would bare the brunt of Gimli's rage, but he smiled as he thought of how his dear brother would pay for his temporary torment.

"Tell me, son of Elrond, why if in fact something ails that Elf, would he not be taken to the healers instead of his room?" It took much of Gimli's control not to yell at the being before him, but he would remain calm until he had his answers, and then he would drag the Elf to the healing ward himself.

"He didn't did not want to go the healers." He tried to cast a smile at the Dwarf, but it turned out to be more of a look of helplessness. Elladan was sorely going to pay for this.

"He did not want to!Of course he would not want to,you dimwitted fool. When I get my hands on that Elf, he will not have to worry about going to the healers, for he will have need of them to come to him. I will knock some sense into that rock hard head if it is the last thing I do."

Gimli just ranted on much to Elrohir's amusement. _It is hard to believe they used to be enemies._ He just shook his head and returned to his task. Perhaps by the time he was finished, the Dwarf would be out of things to say. Casting one last look toward the pacing Dwarf, he sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Are you going to ignore me forever?" Elladan asked with amusement. 

"Perhaps."

They had reached Legolas' room without one word said between them. Elladan knew he was somewhat in the wrong, but he also knew that the Elf before him was as stubborn as Dwarf. Legolas needed what little sleep was to be gained from the return journey,and Elladan had not the heart to wake him.

So here they were sitting before each other in what could only be called the most uncomfortable silence. Elladan risked a glance to the bed where his friend sat, and then he returned his gaze to the window. "Forever is a long time my friend. Would it help if I apologized?"

Legolas shook his head "No, it would not."

"Good, because I am not sorry." Legolas scowled at him, but Elladan paid him no heed. "Why should I be sorry For the past two weeks you have done nothing but sulk, and we finally get you to have some fun, only to have you suddenly lose consciousness and give no reason for it. What would you have done?" Elladan raised his eyebrow much in the way of Lord Elrond and waited patiently.

Under Elladan's scrutinizing gaze,Legolas could not help but squirm. He knew Elladan was right, but there was no one in Mordor that Legolas was going to admit that to. Valar help them all if he told Elladan that he would have done the same thing. "But that does notmean you are right."

Elladan laughed and then held up his hands in a gesture for Legolas to be at peace."Of course I am right. I am always right."

Legolas rolled his eyes and tilted his head to the side. "Yes,of course you are. Like that time I suggested the right path would be wiser to take,and you insisted we travel to the left;and of course we did only to find ourselves stumbling into a spiders nest. But what would an Elf of Mirkwood know of paths through his own forest compared to that of an Imaldris Elf?"

Elladan merely shrugged and waved him of. "Perhaps if you had been more persistent that would not have happened." At this,it was Legolas' turn to laugh, and it was music to Elladan's ears. But just as quickly as it had begun,it ended,and the room was once again filled with silence. _Now for the next part of my plan_,Elladan thought with mild worry. The woodland Elf would not like it, but it was something that would happen whether he liked it or not.

Elladan stood up with a smile,and he could nothelp but chuckle as Legolas watched him with suspicion. Shaking his head at Legolas, Elladan voiced a half truth. "I do notknow about you but I amhungry, and since evening meal is well under way,I thought perhaps I could go and bring us something. By then,my less than charming half should be done with the horses and will join us."

Legolas nodded his consent and picked at the fabric of the duvet. "Elladan?"

Elladan turned to face Legolas. "What is it Legolas?" It was disconcerting to see Legolas look so forlorn,and Elladan could not fathom what could be so terrible that it would cause Legolas to be unable to meet his eyes.

"Promise me you won't will not disturb Aragorn.I don't do not want him to needlessly worry about me, especially since there is naught he can do. Let him enjoy these days free from worry, please?"

Elladan nodded as he replied, "I can absolutely say with perfect truth that I promise not to tell Aragorn of anything."

That brought a smile to the Legolas' face,and with that, Elladan was on his way to the kitchen. He only had one stop to make along the way. He would keep his word and not retrieve Aragorn, for that had not been his intent to begin with. He had someone far more likely to have some comfort to offer in mind. He could only hope that Legolas would forgive him.

* * *

I have been warring with myself on whether to finish this or not. To be honest i have nearly 27 chapters actually written for this peace and waiting to be edited and posted. I actually haven't been as motivated as I once was, but have seemed to find my hidden muse once more. This is my first fanfiction ever and I hate to leave it without the ending I feel it deserves. So if you can bare with me and take into consideration from here on out this fanfiction has no one to beta for it once again, I'm going to see this to the end. 


	11. Confessing

It was the quiet knock on the door that roused Legolas from his slumber, he looked around the room in confusion as he blinked back the sleep and his memory set out to right itself. Then he remembered to fall, the dream, and returning. He realized with a frown that his head ached and he had slept with his eyes closed. He ran a hand tiredly over his face and sat up with a groan. No, this was not good at all.

There was another knock on the door and this time it was more insistent. _Elladan, returning from the kitchen,_ he mused. Truth be told, Legolas really wasn't that hungry. He just wanted to lie back down and sleep for a millennia. Although part of him feared the dreams that plagued him, a small part of him had begun to welcome them.

With this revelation he began to question himself. Was he ready to give in? Would it be easier or would it just drive away his last vestige of sanity? He did not take his oath to stay lightly, not only was he honor bound to remain until the last of his mortal ties parted from life, he was bound by his heart. And although torn between sea and forest, Estel still held his own portion and Legolas was unwilling to release the man just yet, even at the cost of his own welfare.

It was the gentle hand upon his shoulder that startled the prince out of his deep thoughts, he had expected to turn and find himself face to face with a highly amused Elladan and had already begun to think of some witty comeback for the older twin. Legolas was of course completely taken off guard when the Elf he came to see was none other than Lord Elrond. He blinked several times in confusion and his mouth gaped open in a manner much resembling a fish out of water. Part of him had expected some sort of trick on the twins part and truth be told he wasn't at all surprised to see a healer had been sent to his room, but he was loathe to burden the older Elf before him. Deep down Legolas knew that he would be unable to feign a sudden recovery and talk his way out of what he could already see would be conversation he would regret. Unfortunately, Lord Elrond had a way about him that could extract a confession out of a mute, and he could only imagine what the being before him had planned.

"If your manner of resembling a trout is any indication of whether or not you were expecting me, I'll have to presume the latter and say my sons were less than forth coming." With this said Legolas' jawed snapped shut, but the confused and wide eyes forever remained on the Elf lord and watched his movement as he dragged a chair over to the bed and sat down. Elrond could not help the smile that tugged upon his lips, nor the quiet chuckle he had tried to keep within. He had caught the prince off guard and he was not about to waste the opportunity it presented him with. He regarded the younger Elf with the eyes of a healer and noted with sympathy the withdraw look and the dark smudges under his eyes. What bothered Lord Elrond most was that Legolas had yet to speak as if he almost feared to open his mouth and even give voice to a formal greeting. At this the older Elf raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, he waited with a patience borne out of fatherhood for the youngling to come out of his trance.

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Legolas quickly tried to regain his composure and bowed his head in respect to the Elf lord, it was the least he could do seeing as how all other acts of protocol seemed to have been forgotten. _If adar could see me now, _he thought with grief.

"Forgive me Lord Elrond, I truly was not expecting you, I meant no offense. You are correct in assuming your twin sons did not inform me of sending for you. Although in Elrohir's defense I must confess I believe Elladan acted on his own." He couldn't lift his head to face the Elf before him, Elrond had been as a second father to him and for some reason Legolas felt shame in his presence. "Had I known what Elladan had planned to do my lord I would have let him know disturbing you was unnecessary."

"Unnecessary indeed." With this Elrond placed his hand under the younger Elf's chin and lifted his head so that they would face each other. The look that met Legolas was one he had seen many a time when he either sought to hide something or down play an injury. "Perhaps it is the fact that my son knows you so well that prompted him to find me without your knowledge." The Elf lord's face softened as he took in the miserable countenance of the young elf. "Did it not occur to you that your recent behavior might have given me reason enough to seek you out myself?" Shaking his head as Legolas' shoulders slumped, Lord Elrond's tone softened, "You have no reason to be upset elfling, I am not here to scold you, merely to aid as best I can. Elladan tells me you fell from your horse and no explanation as to why was given?"

Legolas nodded and then grimaced as the slight shaking seemed to make his head ache worse. He closed his eyes against the pain and jumped slightly when he felt hands upon his head. One gently lay against his forehead, while the other firmly pressed against the back of his head and when a particularly tender spot was pressed Legolas winced and tried to pull away. Elrond gave him a disapproving look and continued his assessment.

"It does not appear to be anything too serious youngling, you will have a nasty bump for a few days and a headache I suspect, and that I can give you something for. As for what truly ails you..." His voice trailed off and was laced with regret, all Legolas could do was nod his head in understanding and watch as Elrond leaned back once more. "Do you wish to talk little one?" In his mind Legolas vehemently said no, but his head once again nodded his consent.

Some time passed and neither had said a word, one waited patiently for the other to begin and one warred within himself where to start. Legolas worried his lip between his teeth and fidgeted slightly as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Lord Elrond smiled slightly as he was reminded of other times when the woodland Elf had sought his advice, he would normally wait for Legolas to begin, but tonight he would grace the young Elf with an opening, "Perhaps you could start by explaining to me what happened this afternoon?"

_I could_, Legolas thought, but just remembering the vision of his sea maiden brought a blush to his face that creeped all the way to the tip of his ears. "I was staring at the sun." There that was easy, he looked at the older Elf and his elated look was quickly dashed away by the pressing look of the Elf lord. _He's not buying it_, Legolas thought forlornly, "I was staring at the sun...and something happened, it was as if everything before me faded...I...you see...", Legolas growled in frustration, this was not something he could easily explain, being seduced when he was asleep in his own bed was one thing, but having it happen during the day was another. But having to explain this ailment was nothing sort of embarrassing, bring on the hordes of Mordor, that was easier than confessing his illicit dreams to one who was like a father. He mumbled something that even the most those with the most keenest hearing would have picked it up, "You'll have to speak up elfling, as my sons are so often pointing out to me, I'm getting on in age."

"The sea...she plagues me...my nights have always been filled with her...and now she seeks to torment me during the day...I do not think I can fight her attempts forever, but I do not think I could bare to leave either." Tears had found there way down Legolas' face, he was unaware of their descent until one of them fell upon his hand. He studied the droplet of salty water as it left a damp trail upon his skin, falling further to its demise as others quickly joined it.

Elrond felt as if his heart would shatter upon hearing this distressing confession, Legolas was quick to many things, temper included, but never had the warrior in Legolas let him be quick to admit defeat. "I cannot heal this Legolas, if I had the power within me to take away that which torments you I would not hesitate to do so. I cannot say that as time passes on the pain in your heart will lessen, for I have never seen one so adamant in staying once called upon by the sea. For all my ages and wisdom I have not the answers you seek."

Elrond watched in dismay the emotions that flashed across the archer's graceful face, he saw misery, pain, even rage, but the one feeling that struck him the most was the fear that lingered in the blue depths. Legolas closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears a lump had formed in his throat, "Then it is hopeless." Was all he could say, if the most revered healer in all the lands had no answers to give, then what hope could possibly be found for him in the safety of his father's arms.

"There is always hope little one..." He placed his hand upon the smaller Elf's shoulders and drew him into his embrace, the Elf lord found this to be a cruel fate, had there not been enough suffering in this young being, why seek to torment him further. Elrond cursed himself for sending Legolas on the quest, out of all those he could have chosen..._You chose Legolas not just because of his skill as a warrior, but because of his loyalty and strength of heart_, Elrond thought, as _harsh as this may seem I cannot regret that which has already come to pass_. "For all that has happened Legolas, for all the darkness you have faced, can you not see that hope will always remain, although sometimes we cannot see it...or feel it's presence, it is there. Do not give in to grief youngling, you are not alone..." Legolas began in shake his head and in-between sobs he could only give in further to doubt and grief, "...but...I...am a-alone...I..."

Lord Elrond placed a finger against Legolas' lips and stopped him before he could go any further, he then wiped the remaining tears from the younger Elf's face and held the cheeks between his hands. "Only your own mind has let you believe you are here alone, have not these past few day showed you this? Is not my own presence before you proof enough that not all hope has forsaken you? What is it within you that brings you to doubt not only those around you, but yourself as well. My dear boy, you are a much loved by those around you as well as your own people." And that's when it struck the Elf lord, as surrounded as Legolas was by those who cared deeply for him, he was not with those he needed most.

"What keeps you here child...and do not recite to me your promise to my foster son, I know full well that he is part of that which keeps you in Middle-earth, and I know only to well that you and he could not be parted for anything, but what I ask Legolas is what keeps you here in Gondor, it does not take the gift of foresight to see that you remain in the White City not out of duty or love." Elrond knew he had struck a nerve when the lithe body tensed and seemed to radiate with apprehension. Again he would wait patiently for his answers. He hated to think the fear he had sensed from Legolas came from facing his own family, more importantly his own adar. _It would explain why he hadn't sent any word to his adar of his well being_, Elrond thought wryly.

"You know why I remain here, my lord, Aragorn will marry the day after tomorrow and I would not miss it." It was an easy excuse, Legolas knew it, his reluctance to return to Mirkwood was deeply rooted in his fear to return to a realm he had not only abandoned, but betrayed.

Elrond leveled Legolas with a gaze that bore into his very soul, he couldn't help but shiver as he felt the Elf lord looking at him with dark eyes that seemed to seek out all his secrets and reveal them. In truth Elrond only sought the truth behind blonde Elf's fear and nothing more. "Even I can see that you seek to hide behind an event that just happens to keeps you from your return journey. Try again."

Legolas signed and mentally cursed Elrond for being perhaps a bit too much observant for his own good. "What would you have me say, can my reasons for remaining not be my own and we leave it at that."

With arms now folded across his chest Elrond took the position he often did when excuses became too much and he only wanted the truth. Being a father to twin sons had given him an extra edge and if patience's was a virtue than Elrond was one virtuous Elf. "What is it that causes you to fear the truth...to fear, dare I say, returning to Eryn Lasgalen?" At Legolas' confused look, Elrond smirked rather childishly for an Elf well beyond his years. "Your father has newly renamed Mirkwood now that the shadow is defeated and no longer holds sway over your beloved home. Perhaps you would have known this had you taken the time out of sulking to write to your adar. So again elfling I ask, what do you fear?" Elrond's tone had become rather curt, if Legolas continued to skirt around the answers and act petulant, than he would be treated as the dejected elfling he portrayed.

Legolas felt his insides twist at the harsh words spoken by the Elf lord, he felt sick as the truth of there meaning penetrated his mind and seemed to squeeze his heart until it ached with turmoil. Yes, he would admit it to himself, he feared his homecoming, but could he admit it to Lord Elrond? Could he let go of his pride long enough to allow this one being before all his secret fears and worries? And what if he did and found himself being rejected, just as he feared from his own father. Yes a great warrior indeed, he would willingly cower in his room for an age if he thought he could get away from the searing glare of the elder Elf. But could he hide forever from his adar? No, he could not and not just because his fear kept him away, but also because if he knew his adar as well as he did, the King of Eryn Lasgalen would not sit idly on his throne forever, soon enough Thranduil would seek his youngest and his fury would rain down upon all those who sought to stop him. So, once again Legolas found himself questioning, could he confide in the Elf lord before him and let go of his inner hauntings.

"Do you remember my mother?" The question was voiced so quietly the Lord Elrond almost believed he misunderstood, but at Legolas' imploring look he knew he had heard correctly.

"Of course I do Legolas, why is it that you ask?" This conversation had taken an odd turn and now Elrond found himself fearing its course.

"I don't...remember her that is. Sometimes I think I hear her laughter on the wind...or remember her smile when sun just begins to peek over the horizon...such small memories really, but nothing solid. I don't remember her voice...or her hugs. Adar says that she loved me very much, but I cannot remember what it felt like. My brothers have often spoke of her, I think they try to give me their memories to fill the gap where my own should be." Legolas stood from the bed wearily and made his way toward the open balcony, he found the need to see the stars and breath in the night air. Elrond could only watch and follow the younger Elf with his eyes before joining him outside. The Elf lord did not know what to say just yet and fervently hoped that Legolas would continue.

"I do however remember being very young and sitting in my fathers study, he was busy with some request, I was very intent on playing with my toy wooden soldiers. I would often be with him in his study at night, rather than the family sitting room with my brothers. Just so I could watch him, because you see..." and with this Legolas turned to face the Elf lord, "...as long as I could see him, he wouldn't be able to leave..."

**Flashback:  
**  
"Ada?"

Thranduil looked up from yet another request from one of the bordering settlements and smiled as he found himself faced with a very inquisitive face of his youngest son. "Yes Legolas?"

On the floor beside the great oak desk, Legolas once again looked up from his mock war to his adar, "Nothing." He went back to his task at hand, the Wood Elves were defending their great forest from the Orc armies of the south. He had heard his brothers often speak of them when they did not know he was listening.

Still looking at his elfling who had gone back to his play, the woodland king quirked an eyebrow. Something was troubling Legolas, it had been all day, he had returned from playing with his friends and he seemed to have the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Putting down his quill and setting aside his stack of papers, he joined his son on the floor, watching with amusement as he flicked some on the elven warriors over. "Did you have fun playing with Narmince?"

Legolas just nodded and continued his imaginary war, knocking over the wooden elves that he pretended were the 'orc' warriors as they died. "His ada and nana had lunch with us, then his nana told us stories. She also made us berry tarts. Then after nap, we drew pictures for his nana." When Thranduil picked up one of the fallen warriors and set him up right, Legolas scowled and knocked him over again. "He is dead ada, he cannot get up. See those are the orcs and theses are the warriors."

At this the king frowned, usually he found he could handle anything to come his way, two older sons had prepared him for a third, although he thought regrettably, his wife had been by his side as well, but often he found himself at a lose when it came to his youngest. "Did something happen today little leaf? Something that perhaps you do not want ada to know about?" _Ahh_, Thranduil thought, as the little elfling beside him stirred, _now we just need to coax it out of him._

"Was it something you did?" A small shake of the head. "Something Narmince did?" Again an imperceptible shake of the head this time accompanied by a sniffle. He looked at his son, and then very gently placed two fingers under the tiny chin and lifted, unshed tears threatened to spill from the big blue eyes that stared up at him. Thranduil pushed back a stray hair and found himself highly confused when said elfling threw his arms around his neck and began to sob against his ada.

"Shh little leaf, hush now, tell ada what is wrong." He picked the elfling up and rubbed the tiny back, hoping to comfort the tiny being before asking once again. Finally when Legolas pulled away and wiped his face with the back of his hands did Thranduil try again.

What was said next caused the woodland kings knees to weaken slightly and he suddenly found the need to sit, he walked back to his desk and took a seat, placing Legolas in his lap and looking sadly down upon his youngest son. 'Why did nana have to leave?' Such an innocent question and one that had never been asked before. Legolas had not even begun to walk when Laurea had felt the need to sail to the Undying Lands. Thranduil had begged, pleaded with her to stay, if not for his sake, but for Legolas. In the end it had been futile, she had left and time had continued to move. With each rising sun, and each darkening night Thranduil had waited for the questions of why to begin. He just was not sure he was ever going to be prepared to answer.

So with a sigh and a heavy heart he tried his best to give the answers he was not really sure he had. "Your naneth had a very big heart little leaf, and one day something very sad happened and it made your nana very unhappy. She had to go on a very long trip so that she could get better." Thranduil grimaced at how weak that sounded. But he truly was not sure he could do any better. How could he tell his young son that Orcs had attacked not only defiling his mother, but also killing the sister he never knew he had.

"But why ada...didn't she want to stay with us...was I bad?" The tears once again threatened to spill and the woodland king felt his own heart breaking. "Nay my heart, you were not bad, she loved you very much. Someday my sweet little elfling you will see her again, but not for many, many years."

"Will you leave ada? Sometimes you are sad...does that mean you are leaving too?" Legolas looked up at his ada with panic stricken eyes, he did not want his ada to go...who would take care of him, certainly not Altallo or Rínon. He once again wrapped his arms tightly around his ada, fearful of losing him as well.

"Nay, my little leaf, never. So long as you or your brothers remain, so will I." He rubbed soothing circles across the elflings back and softly hummed, some of the tension in his body ebbing away. Legolas pulled away from his ada and looked solemnly at the woodland king, placing his tiny hands on either side of Thranduil's face in a very serious face he said, "Do you promise ada? You promise you'll never go away?"

Thranduil placed his hands over that of his son and nodded, "Yes Legolas, I promise, never so long as it is within my power shall I leave you. I promise."

This seemed to assuage the fear and melt away the rest of the tension as the elfling released his ada's face and hugged the mighty king instead. "I promise too ada, that I'll never leave you. I promise I'll always come back." Thranduil could only smile and hold his last-born child tightly. Two promises were made upon that night, and neither one were taken lightly.

**End Flashback**

He didn't know what prompted him to tell lord Elrond this story, nor could he explain why this memory stuck out so much within his mind. Save for that he had elected that promise out of his adar more than once and as had been his way always when going out on patrol Legolas would promise once again to always return.

"Did you know that before I left for the council I once again promised my adar that I would return to him. Such an easy thing for one to do, promise the world with every intension of keeping it. Even in the letter I sent to him, begging his forgiveness for leaving on such a perilous quest did I once again promise to return to him. It was wrong of me to do so and even as I wrote the words I could not help the sense of foreboding I felt." Leaning against the balcony railing Legolas refused to turn to the Elf lord to see his reaction.

Elrond placed two hands upon his shoulder and squeezed, such a small gesture but it's meaning was clear. "You could not have known this was to happen Legolas, the sea longing does not prevent you from returning...you do that yourself."

Legolas whipped around to face Elrond, his face a mask of fury, "Do you think I do not know this...do you truly believe I have not thought this over and over. I cannot face him not because I am ashamed of what I have become, nay I cannot face him because I know in the end I will break my kings heart. He asked me...no commanded me to return to Mirkwood before the fellowship left, reminding me that my duty was to my people and I belonged with them...his own letter set back only took me to task for even thinking of leaving. And instead I sent word back that I did this for my people and if my king could not see this, then upon my return I would beg his forgiveness and hope he could look beyond my treachery and see the deeds that I have done. But what, please I beg of you, what is it that I have truly done, save for breaking my promise." With this Legolas fell to his knees before the Elf lord and gripped his robes, the prince pressed his face against the material and pleaded with Elrond to forgive him, his face once again drained of color as the tears flowed freely.

Lord Elrond could only look to the stars and pray for guidance, this young warrior before him was all but broken, and Elrond had not the herbs or knowledge to heal him. The older Elf could only hope his words would be enough. He ran his hands down the pale locks and spoke in soothing tones to the younger Elf. "You have committed no acts of treason Prince Legolas and it is folly to think so. The letter from your father was not written by your king little one...the words you read came from your fathers heart in his worry for you they may have seemed harsh, but I can speak with the utmost confidence that Thranduil does not seek to punish you. You do that well enough yourself." He pulled Legolas to his feet and held the prince at arms length, his kind eyes almost too much for Legolas to bare, but the intensity of the stare holding him in place. "Do not look at me as if I do not know what I speak of, if you think I have spent the time you and the others fought the forces of Mordor and Isengard idly then you are wrong. Even had I not spoken with you father both through letters and voice, I could tell you that your fears have no merit. I have watched you grow from a curious elfling to the valiant warrior before me and never once have I doubted were your loyalties lie and neither does your father. Do not be to quick to judge him Legolas, he and I may not see eye to eye on many things, but when it comes to you my child, I understand him completely. Many things are the King of Eryn Lasgalen, but he is neither a fool nor is he heartless. Let go of your worries little one, you do neither yourself nor your father any good. You need him...do not linger here because you fear to tread the paths of your home. Those that we have left behind are most often those that we need the most."

Legolas looked down as the words of Elrond penetrated his mind, Legolas knew that he was right. It was folly to fear his father, but he still could not help the tremble in his voice as he sought for further comfort, "He will not reject me...w-what if he..." Once again he found a finger against his lips. "Trust in him Legolas, just trust in him. Give him the chance to prove you wrong before you cast him aside in doubt. You have ever been as a son to me, I worry for you. But I can see what these past months have done to you...he cannot, and unless you wish all of Gondor to suffer the wrath of the Mighty Woodland King, do you not think it wise to present yourself before him. A king can be a mighty opponent, but a father can be twice as deadly." Brushing a lock of hair from the prince's face, he took in the eyes red from finally releasing his tears and anguish and decided the best thing for him to do now was sleep.

"Thank you Lord Elrond...you are right, I have lingered too long in doubt and hopelessness that I have forgotten myself." Looking back toward the sky Legolas sighed, "I have wronged him terribly and yet I still cannot help the tiny knot of fear the wells deep inside...will he forgive me?"

"He would be a fool not to, and as I have said Legolas, your father is a great many things, but he is no fool." Placing an arm around Legolas shoulder he began to steer the prince toward bed, "Now I think perhaps I will prepare something to help you sleep peacefully and then leave you to a good nights rest. In the morning I will return, we still have much to go over."

Legolas looked at the Elf lord and was about to question him when Elrond held up his hand and went to the door, "I expect to find you ready for bed when I return with your tea, no protesting, grumbling or pouting. You will do this Legolas or I'll see you drugged into a sleep that will last a week."

Legolas just smiled and shook his head, "Of course my lord, I wouldn't dream of disobeying you." Elrond just gave a rather uncommon snort and left the prince to prepare for sleep.

As Elrond closed the door he was face with two identical looks of worry and one rather put upon Dwarf. "Before any of you think to enter this chamber I am telling you no. Whatever it is can be said tomorrow, you two will accompany me and try to in your best way to explain to Aragorn, without causing alarm, Legolas' situation, And you," he pointed at Gimli, "will leave your grievances until tomorrow, what Legolas needs now more than anything is rest. I assure you that he is fine and will mend, I am going to go and make him something to help him sleep and then in the morning I will let him know if I think he's well enough to leave his room. Any questions?" The three just stared at Elrond with blank expressions before shaking their heads no.

"Good, now off with you then. You two have a mission and you Master Dwarf I am sure can think of better things to do than lingering in hallways." With that said Lord Elrond made his way to his room to get what was needed. Gimli stocked off in the other direction muttering about elves and stubbornness and being in need of fine ale and food. He might not have had his chance to give Legolas a stern talking to, but at least he knew the lad fared well.

As for Elladan, he had to be pulled down the hallway, reluctant to leave Legolas alone for even a moment. Elrohir did what he could to ease his twin's guilt and let him know there was time for talk tomorrow, now was a time for rest.

True to his word Elrond returned with a tea and a smile as he saw Legolas laying comfortably in bed. Unfortunately Legolas could not help pull a face as the Elf lord brought the foul tea closer, he might have agreed not to pout, but he said nothing about scowling...there was a difference you know. The older Elf just chuckled gave a direct order to drink to all and eased the younger Elf down as the tea took effect. Legolas whispered a barely audible thank you as he drifted off into peaceful sleep. Elrond pulled the covers up and placed a soft kiss upon the prince's brow and left him to his dreams.

* * *

Please forgive any mistakes in spelling or grammer. This story has no beta and I have once again decided that i can't let it go. It might take a miracle, but i will finish this! Please R/R. 


End file.
